A diferent party
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Mi contribución navideña con este grupo tan animado. Recuerden que historia original propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, aqui solo la modificamos un poco para divertirnos
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia corta que he ubicado antes del inicio del Kanketsu. Es mi contribución por la temporada, la cual publiqué el año pasado en el foro donde inicié como escritora__. Disfrútenla y espero algún rewiew por lo menos jajaja._

**Una fiesta diferente.**

Capitulo 1.

En la mañana de Nochebuena, en la época Sengoku, Kagome se despedía de sus amigos. Y se llevaba a Inuyasha con ella. El Hanyō no entendía bien el por qué, pero como la joven le prometió una suculenta cena, por las buenas ni quien se queje. Había nevado un poco, por lo que les dejó a Sango y al monje Miroku unas bufandas y un gorrito de lana a Shippou, así como una capita tejida para Kirara.

¡Nos vemos en dos días! — les dijo sonriente —. Y pórtese bien monje Miroku — miró al aludido con un poco de seriedad.

Señorita Kagome — contestó aquel haciéndose el ofendido —, usted sabe que soy un monje bien portado.

¡Keh! Sí como no — interrumpió Inuyasha con cara de fastidio y tono irritado.

¡Qué les vaya bien! — dijo Sango tan sonriente como Kagome, y jaló a Miroku de la oreja en cuanto notó hacia donde… se dirigía la dichosa "mano maldita" —. Yo cuidaré de su Excelencia — afirmó sin dejar de sonreír, teniendo bien sujeto al ojiazul.

Y yo a Sango — aseveró Shippou mientras Kirara maullaba en señal de despedida y Miroku hacía una mueca de dolor.

La joven de negra cabellera y el de cabellos plateados miraron por última vez al ojiazul, su gesto parecía decir "ese monje no entiende nada", y después brincaron al interior del pozo, para desaparecer por la barrera del tiempo.

¡Me gustaría que pudieran venir! — dijo Kagome en cuanto ella e Inuyasha llegaron del otro lado de la noria—. ¡Sería divertido! — suspiró un poco ante esa idea tan atrayente.

¡Keh! ¡Cómo si no conocieras lo maniático que es Miroku! — espetó enojado el ojidorado mientras la ayudaba a salir —. ¡Seguramente se metería en problemas con… Sango, por las mujeres!

En eso tienes razón — meditó Kagome y puso cara triste. Era una verdadera locura después de todo.

Además, ¿no crees que sería más… difícil que pasaran desapercibidos? — le preguntó dudoso, poniéndose momentáneamente serio —. Con esa ropa antigua para tu mundo…

No, ese no sería el problema. — afirmó la muchacha sonriendo otra vez —. El problema es la conducta incivilizada del monje Miroku y… la agresividad de Sango — y su expresión se hizo algo tonta —. Controlarte a ti es más fácil — y se sonrojó al imaginar que llevaba a Inuyasha… de una correa como buena mascota.

Kagome… — Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada furibunda, como si sospechara alguna travesura de su parte —, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando?

Salieron de donde se oculta el pozo y se encaminaron hacia la casa. Ya era cerca del mediodía porque habían desayunado con sus amigos en el Sengoku, y Kagome les había prometido regalos para todos, incluida la anciana Kaede. Llegaron justo a tiempo para… ir de compras con mamá y adquirir todo lo necesario para la cena. Así que, con la gorra en la cabeza y las bolsas bajo el brazo, se encaminaron al supermercado.

En la época Sengoku, mientras tanto…

Miroku y Sango se quedaron ahí un buen rato. Los dos tórtolos conflictivos estaban sentados en el brocal del pozo, uno al lado del otro. Él le había tomado dulcemente una mano y ella estaba colorada de las mejillas, aunque no se miraban directamente a los ojos, pues la joven castaña no podía dejar de ser tímida. El monje no renunciaba a algunas mañas a pesar de que le había pedido matrimonio, haciendo que la exterminadora se mostrara bastante celosa. Sango estuvo a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos al ver que no se tomaba las cosas con seriedad, pero terminó perdonándolo porque… lo ama por sobre muchas cosas. Y él ya se comportaba un poco mejor, pues no quiere perderla por nada del mundo, aunque la muerte aun sea una amenaza para todos. Ahora, aprovechando la ausencia de sus amigos, Miroku estaba tratando de ser amable. Shippou y Kirara miraban hacia el fondo, paraditos a la orilla.

¡Qué envidia que sólo el bobo de Inuyasha pueda ir! — dijo el kitsune soltando un bufido de frustración —. Por lo que me dijo Kagome van a tener fiesta… pero no puede llevarnos a todos — suspiró abiertamente.

Así es — dijo Miroku suspirando también… y el pensamiento lo traicionó —, es una verdadera lástima no poder conocer a las lindas mujeres en la época de la señorita Kagome.

Sango se puso bastante seria, y le lanzó una mirada cruel.

Excelencia… ¿acaso dijo algo sobre mujeres? — preguntó sin disimular su enfado.

¡No, para nada! — poniendo cara de inocente en tanto le brotó una gotita anime en la sien, para hacer constatar su bochorno, pero no le soltó la mano —, ¿cómo crees? — y agregó con tono enamorado —. Si tú eres… — acercándola delicadamente hacia él, abrazándola con pasión y haciéndole cambiar el gesto — la más especial para mí.

Y la "mano maldita" agarró… lo que le gusta agarrar. Shippou y Kirara hicieron el típico gesto escrutador anime mientras que la de castaña cabellera volvió a "enograrse".

¡Excelencia, es usted un…! — trató de levantarse para propinarle el cachetadón acostumbrado cuando…

Ambos resbalaron y cayeron dentro del pozo, pues el brocal estaba muy húmedo por la escarcha que se había formado con la nevada de la noche anterior. La reacción de Miroku había sido hacerse para atrás en cuanto percibió lo que Sango le haría pero, como no la soltó, con la inercia se precipitaron en la oscuridad. Todo fue tan rápido que ya era tarde cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaría.

¡Echen paja! — gritó el monje y estrechó de más a su dulce tormento, para protegerla durante la caída.

¡Excelencia! — ella también lo abrazó con fuerza.

Los dos pequeños seres parpadearon asombrados al notar la situación, e inmediatamente cerraron los ojos, como esperando la colisión de los dos conflictivos al aterrizar. Pero no oyeron nada, aunque les pareció distinguir un resplandor… el mismo que se desprende del pozo en cuanto Kagome viene o va para la otra época.

¿Qué pasó? — se preguntó Shippou, y se asomó junto con Kirara para ver que había sucedido con sus amigos —. ¿A dónde se fueron? — exclamó al reparar en algo.

Se dieron cuenta de que… la pareja ya no estaba ahí.

¡No es justo! — berreó el kitsune y se lanzó violentamente al fondo, con tan mala suerte que sólo se hizo un chichón de considerable dimensión —. ¿Por qué yo no? — gimió de dolor.

La nekomata únicamente maulló, en señal de resignación.

A través de la barrera del tiempo…

Si me muero de esto, no dudes que te amo — Miroku le susurró en el oído a Sango, haciendo que a la joven castaña se le erizara un poco la piel.

Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y apretados, pues también esperaban el golpazo que se darían al llegar al fondo.

No exagere Excelencia, no nos vamos a morir, únicamente nos va a doler — afirmó ella tratando de controlar su nerviosismo al sentirse fuertemente rodeada por los brazos varoniles, quería despegarse un poco de él —. Pero usted tiene la culpa.

Llegaron suavemente del otro lado, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta aun. Miroku se encontraba tendido de espaldas contra el suelo del pozo, y Sango arriba de él, con el rostro apoyado en su pecho. Se mantenían fuertemente abrazados.

¿Pues que tan profundo es este pozo? — se preguntó el monje con extrañeza y abrió los ojos —. No veo el cielo y siento la tierra a mis espaldas… — volvió a poner cara de perversa satisfacción al notar algo que le gustaba demasiado — ¡y el paraíso en mis manos! — porque las caderas de la exterminadora estaban justo al alcance de la "mano maldita".

La muchacha hizo gesto de asombro y desagrado al sentir ese indecente manoseo en salva sea la parte de su anatomía… ¡PAF! Ahora sí, la cachetada fue certera mientras Sango se enderezó rápidamente.

¡EXCELENCIAAAA! — lo miró con la furia reflejada en sus ojos café oscuro, y con su "aura maligna" desbordada —. ¡Si la caída no lo mató, yo si lo voy a hacer!

¡Sanguito, cálmate! — el ojiazul le puso cara de susto, sobándose el cachete y apartándose hasta donde pudo, sin la posibilidad de enderezarse por el momento y sin otro lugar a donde esconderse —. ¡Creo que ya no estamos con Shippou y Kirara! ¡Mira! — señaló hacia arriba —. Al parecer cruzamos la barrera del tiempo…

¿Estamos en la época de Kagome? — la chica se sorprendió y se tranquilizó dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo alto —. ¡Cierto! Ya no distingue el cielo — y lo volteó a ver, ahora con la duda reflejada en sus lindas pupilas —. Excelencia, ¿qué cree que ocurrió?

Afortunadamente el pozo no es tan estrecho, así que Miroku pudo levantarse pero decidió ya no abusar más de su buena suerte… o Sango lo mandaría de vuelta al Sengoku con graves lesiones.

Lo ignoro — afirmó con paciencia al ver que se había serenado —. Lo importante es salir, para buscar a Inuyasha y a la señorita Kagome.

Bien Excelencia — dijo ella y esta vez lo miró escrutadoramente, cruzándose de brazos —, y, ¿cómo vamos a salir?

Eee… — él sonrió nuevamente como bobo… no había reparado en eso — buen punto. ¿No traes nada para escalar? — preguntó con aire ingenuo.

Mi traje y mis herramientas se quedaron allá — la exterminadora negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por una fracción de segundo —, así como su báculo. O sea que…

… Tenemos que esperar a que nos descubran — al monje le brotaron gotitas anime en lo alto de la cabeza —, o llamar a voces. ¿Qué sugieres?

Al unísono Excelencia — la exterminadora también puso cara de tonta, el típico gesto ante una situación fuera de lugar —, porque si no… quien sabe cuanto tarden en notar nuestra presencia.

Ambos inhalaron una buena bocanada de aire…

¡Inuyasha! — gritaron a viva voz.

Para su buena suerte… el único que los escuchó en ese momento fue el abuelo de Kagome, que andaba por ahí limpiando el templo. El anciano se asomó al oír los ruidos extraños, y se espantó al ver a los dos jóvenes con atuendos antiguos en el fondo del pozo mágico.

Mi buen señor, sentimos importunarlo de esta forma — dijo Miroku amablemente al notar la presencia del viejecito —. ¿Podría por favor decirle a Inuyasha…?

¡Espíritus malignos atraídos por ese… muchacho! — gritó el abuelo, y arrojó unos cuantos pergaminos "benditos", para después cubrir el pozo de manera precipitada —. ¡No se llevarán a mi nieta sin pelear, no señor!

Espere señor, usted no… — decía Sango cuando el hombre mayor puso la tapa sobre el brocal, dejándoles a oscuras —. ¡Hum! — se quejó haciendo un lindo mohín —, creo que tendremos que esperar para que nos delate.

Pues… — dijo el mañoso monje frotándose las manos —, ¡no desaprovechemos el tiempo! —y se abalanzó sobre la joven, masajeándole aquella parte del cuerpecito femenino que siempre le gustaba apreciar —. ¡Disfrutemos nuestro momento a solas!

Si no fuera tan impertinente y sinvergüenza… la castaña no dudaría en hacerle cariñitos.

¡No me toque así, insolente! — ¡PAF!... otra cachetada dada con furia —. ¡Guarde su distancia o si no…! — y se sintió una vez más su presencia maligna.

¡Sango, controla tu ira! — el ojiazul se sobaba nuevamente el carrillo mientras tanteaba desesperadamente en el suelo, en busca de los papeles caídos. Se había hecho para atrás, alejándose de la exterminadora a una distancia que consideró prudente —. ¿Dónde están los pergaminos? — murmuró para si —. ¡Serénate por favor! — le dijo con miedito agitando la mano para pedir paz, sintiendo que ella se acercaba como una fiera.

¡Debería hacerlo usted primero! — y se le fue encima… para "matarlo" a golpes.

El anciano había salido del pequeño espacio en donde el pozo se encontraba oculto. Corrió rápidamente y cerró la puerta, en la que puso varios pergaminos más.

Tengo que consultar las sagradas letras — dijo suspirando agotado, después de colocar como 15 pergaminos en puntos estratégicos —, y hablar con ese muchacho sobre los espíritus que atrajo.

¿Cuáles espíritus, abuelo? — le preguntó Kagome con curiosidad mientras Inuyasha lo miraba extrañado.

La familia acababa de llegar con las compras, y habían visto el extraño comportamiento del hombre al colocar como poseído los pergaminos en la puerta del pozo.

¡Te buscan grandes espíritus malignos de tu época! — el viejecito se dirigió al Hanyō, mirándolo con reproche —. ¡Los acabo de encerrar en el pozo!

¿Espíritus malignos? — el de ojos dorados parpadeó asombrado —. ¿Está seguro, anciano?

¿Crees que no se distinguir las presencias negativas? — al hombre mayor le ofendió que se dudara de su palabra.

Eee… — Sota decidió intervenir y tartamudeó un poco —. Vamos a casa mamá — jaló a su madre suavemente de la manga del suéter que llevaba puesto, porque la señora Naomi miraba con expresión absorta al abuelo —, "Amigo con orejas de perro" se encargará de eso… ¿verdad Inuyasha? — le preguntó esperanzado.

¡Keh!, cualquier basura — confirmó el de plateada cabellera y, rápidamente, se dirigió al pequeño local, rompiendo los pergaminos "benditos" al abrir la puertita con tosquedad.

¡Nooo! — al anciano le brotaron cascadas de lágrimas por las pupilas —. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Tranquilo abuelo — Kagome le palmeó la espalda sonriendo tontamente, y entró tras Inuyasha.

El Hanyō se había quedado como petrificado al percatarse de algo que nunca pensó podría ocurrir.

No… puede ser — dijo asombrado.

¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Kagome extrañada por su expresión, y escuchó…

¡Sinvergüenza! — un golpe fuerte y muy familiar — ¡Impúdico! —, que se repitió… — ¡Manolarga! — y se repitió… — ¡Depravado! — y se repitió…

¡Sango!... ¡por favor!... ¡pido paz! — se oyó la suplicante voz de Miroku entre tantos azotes.

Inuyasha levantó la tapa con apuración.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo diablos llegaron hasta aquí? — les gritó muy molesto.

Los dos conflictivos miraron de hito en hito hacia arriba, encontrándose en una postura bastante comprometedora y explícita para las mentes inocentes. Sango había sometido a Miroku y se encontraba encima de él, arrodillada a la altura de su cintura, y ya le había metido varias cachetadas, pues el joven ojiazul tenía las mejillas algo hinchadas. Y es que, por lo que se veía, el monje había pretendido "exorcizar" a la exterminadora para domarla, con un inservible pergamino del abuelo de Kagome… y tuvo la delicadeza de colocarlo a la altura de su busto. Obviamente que eso no hizo más que ponerla furiosa.

¡Inuyasha, amigo! — dijo el monje, agradeciendo que se hubiera aparecido en el instante justo para salvarlo de morir —, ¡ayúdame!

¡Monje Miroku, Sango! — Kagome se asomó también y se alegró de verlos juntos… poniendo después expresión anime escrutadora —. Monje Miroku… ¿qué pretendía hacer allá abajo con Sango? — dijo muy seriamente.

Nada que Sango no quisiera — se defendió el aludido con tono de no romper ni un plato —. Hermosa mía, ¿podrías por favor quitarte de encima mío? — le dijo a la castaña, mirándola con unos ojitos suplicantes.

La exterminadora se había quedado con la mano en el aire, paralizada al ver a su amigo Hanyō… reaccionó poniéndose muy colorada al sentir la profunda mirada azul del monje mañoso sobre su persona, y darse cuenta en donde se encontraba acomodada.

Lo siento, Excelencia — la joven se enderezó los más rápido que pudo y lo ayudó a levantarse, casi sacudiéndole el polvo de la túnica a modo de disculpa —, me dejé llevar… ¡Pero usted… — lo soltó rápidamente y desvió el rostro de él, bastante avergonzada ante su actitud — tiene la culpa por…!

Ya, ya, descuida que no pasó nada malo — le dijo con amabilidad para saldar la discusión, haciendo con la mano una señal de pedir clama —. Oye Inuyasha — volvió la vista a la parte superior del pozo, dirigiéndose a su camarada con cortesía —, no te quedes ahí parado y sácanos de aquí.

¡Keh! Por mi te quedas… — dijo burlón —, se ve que te estabas divirtiendo de lo lindo — agregó con sarcasmo.

¡Inuyasha! — lo regaño fuertemente Kagome —, ¡no seas soez!

El de cabellos plateados se retiró de la orilla un poco espantado, porque Sango le lanzó una de sus miradas frías y crueles, las que demostraban su irritación, mientras que a Miroku le brotaron más gotitas anime en lo que el gesto de su cara reflejaba resignación y pena.

¡Voy por una cuerda! — dijo Kagome en voz alta para que le escucharan sus amigos, después de recuperar la compostura al notar que era lo que había atemorizado al Hanyō, y salió corriendo del pequeño local —. Abuelo, no son espíritus malignos — le habló al anciano con cariño, sintiendo un poco de pena al verlo llorar todavía —, son mis amigos del Sengoku.

Miroku… ¿cómo diablos pasaron? — preguntaba Inuyasha una vez más, dirigiéndose escrutadoramente al monje.

No tengo idea — respondió el aludido con seriedad —. Sango y yo nos caímos por…

Por su culpa Excelencia — le recordó la chica, y se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada muy fea, como si se lo quisiera comer vivo por ser tan torpe.

Como digas — una sonrisa boba brotó por enésima vez en el rostro del monje a manera de disculpa, avergonzado ante esa cara dura —. El caso es que llegamos aquí y… ya.

La chica de negra cabellera llegó con la cuerda, y la arrojó por el brocal para que el de plateados cabellos auxiliara a sus amigos.

Las damas primero — Miroku se dirigió galantemente a Sango, cediéndole el paso con un gesto caballeroso —. Si no puedes hacerlo sola, estoy para ayudarte — y mirándola con cara de inocente.

Mire quien lo dice — observó sarcásticamente la exterminadora. Subió con su agilidad característica a pesar de no traer el traje de batalla… es parte de su oficio, dejando al monje con gesto de resignación. Inuyasha y Kagome pusieron los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo —. Usted es algo lento Excelencia — le sonrió grandemente desde arriba, hablándole en tono dulce.

En eso tienes razón — confirmó el Hanyō tirando de la cuerda para subir al monje —, y sería más lento si estuviera como su maestro.

El ojiazul lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño cerrado al llegar arriba, después de sujetarse bien en el brocal, y un signo de enojo palpitaba en su frente.

¡Muy gracioso jovencito! — le espetó indignado —. Lo que pasa es que estoy herido y débil.

¡Keh! — se sobó el pequeño chichón, lanzándole a su camarada una mirada fiera —. Pero bien que querías… ayudar a Sango a subir… de otra forma — expresó con ironía.

Ya cállense los dos — les dijo Kagome con severidad —. Par de vulgares.

Las dos muchachas echaban chispas por los ojos y los fulminaban con la mirada… cuando esos dos no medían su vocabulario las sacaban de sus casillas. Esas muestras de furia hicieron que los dos varones cerraran la bocota.

¡Vengan! — Kagome volvió a sonreír en un segundo, y tomó a Sango de la mano —. ¡Tomarán un baño y nos divertiremos, porque esta noche es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad!

Ambas jóvenes salieron del pequeño local, seguidas muy de cerca por los muchachos.

¿Navidad? — preguntaron al unísono los del otro tiempo.

Sí — confirmó la pelinegra sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción por tener a algunos de sus amigos a su lado —, es una linda celebración para recordar el nacimiento de Jesucristo, el Salvador Hijo de Dios.

Sus compañeros parpadearon asombrados.

Ya les explicaré — suspiró un poco al recordar que ellos no sabían nada sobre las festividades de la época actual —. Por ahora lo importante es presentarlos a mi familia y… — los miró un poco escrutadora — buscarles algo más "ad hoc" a la temporada, para que vayamos a pasear.

Así que entraron a la casa, mientras Sango y Miroku abrían los ojos de más, visiblemente sorprendidos al ver una vivienda tan diferente a las del Sengoku.

_Nota: Primera parte, iré subiendo las demás en el trascurso de los días. Disfruten las fiestas con moderación y en compañía de sus seres queridos, y no olviden nunca el significado de celebrar éstas fechas. Diviértanse también con las historias varias que se publican por aquí. Saludos y mis mejores deseos para el nuevo año._

_P.D. Las otras historias que tengo en curso no las abandonaré, pero me tomaré más tiempo del que consideraba, así que esperen por ellas con paciencia, para los que las siguen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por leer, sin más preámbulo la siguiente parte de esta divertida historia navideña, para pasar un momento grato entre tanta tensión jejejeje._

Capítulo 2

¡Aahh! — dijeron al unísono Sango y Miroku, observando detenidamente la casa con la decoración de temporada.

En la noche se verá más bonita, cuando se prendan las luces — Kagome estaba sonriente ante la expresión de asombro de sus amigos —. Adelante por favor.

Inuyasha aún miraba a los tórtolos conflictivos con cara de duda y molestia, porque no se había planteado vigilar al monje y sus mañas, ni a la exterminadora y sus arranques de celos.

¡Mamá! — Kagome volvió a jalar suavemente a Sango de la mano, llevándola a la cocina, y los muchachos las siguieron —. ¡Vinieron mis amigos! — señaló muy contenta al entrar en la estancia.

¡Bienvenidos! — saludó la señora Naomi, con esa habitual y gran sonrisa que la caracteriza —. ¡Los amigos de Kagome son como de la familia!

Sota los miró fijamente, sin disimular su asombro, pues el ropaje que traen puesto es de lo más extraño. Ellos, los recién llegados del otro tiempo, se dedicaron a recorrer la cocina con gesto de admiración. Sango, como buena mujer curiosa, observó… todo.

Kagome, ¿qué es esto? — dijo al ver el microondas, acercándose un poco al sitio donde estaba colocado el aparato —. ¿Y esto? — se dirigió también al refrigerador —. ¿Cómo funciona esto? — señaló la estufa…

Miroku reaccionó dos segundos después, como si apenas estuviera tomando conciencia del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Perdón… — saludó amablemente a la mamá, dedicándole una breve y respetuosa reverencia —. Dulce señora, se le agradece. Ya veo de donde sacó la señorita Kagome sus encantos — y le tomó las manos, como acostumbraba a hacer con las damas lindas que conocía —. ¿Le gustaría tener otro hermoso hijo conmigo?

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una sartén.

¡Excelencia, compórtese y respete! — la joven castaña lo miraba con furia, casi le deforma el cráneo con el sartenazo que le encajó —. ¡Es una mujer casada!

La señora Naomi parpadeó asombrada. Sota también abrió la boca con sorpresa ante semejante atrevimiento del joven monje… ¿qué clase de religioso era? Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron el típico gesto anime de escrutinio, lanzándole al fresco ese una mirada de disgusto, y el abuelo… entró en ese momento, llorando todavía por sus pergaminos "benditos", de los cuales únicamente llevaba las sobras en sus manos.

¡Qué gracioso es tu amigo! — la buena mujer se dirigió a su hija volviendo a sonreír, y se soltó delicadamente del ojiazul, el cual tenía cara de dolor.

Monje Miroku… — Kagome no pudo reprimir una mirada enojada, hablándole a su amigo con un poco de dureza.

Bruto — Inuyasha no se guardó su opinión, mirándolo también a su camarada de muy fea manera, como si tuviera ganas de meterle otro zape.

Lo siento… — éste se enderezó sobándose la cabeza, en la cual ya había un feo chichón momentáneo, y miró a Sango con vergüenza —, sólo quise ser educado.

Ella aún emanaba esa esencia maligna y lo miraba duramente.

No se preocupen — intervino la señora Naomi sin dejar de sonreír, para evitarles un disgusto mayor. La buena mujer se sospechó que había algo más que una relación de amistad entre los amigos de su hija —. Disculpa — se dirigió amablemente al ojiazul —, pero no quiero más hijos… y soy viuda — esta vez miró a la muchacha castaña.

Los dos, Miroku y Sango, se sonrojaron apenados.

Eee… — tartamudeó Kagome —. Mamá, abuelo, Sota… — se dirigió a su familia con tono formal, para hacer la presentación de sus conocidos —, mis amigos, el monje Miroku y Sango. Ella es _yōkai taijiya_ — puntualizó con orgullo —, se dedica al peligroso oficio de cazar demonios.

¿En serio? — preguntó Sota con admiración, mirando a la exterminadora con gesto de respeto —. ¿De verdad aniquilas yōkai? Eres muy valiente — agregó.

Sango le dirigió al niño una mirada de ternura.

Tú debes ser Sota, ¿verdad? — le preguntó dulcemente y lo abrazó por un segundo, plantándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla —. ¡Qué gusto conocerte! ¿Sabes?, yo también tengo un hermano menor, aunque me parece que es un poco mayor que tú — le acarició la cabellera y, en ese momento, le brotaron lágrimas al recordar a su joven hermano — ¡Oh Kohaku!, ¿dónde estarás ahora? — soltó un doloroso lamento.

Sango… — Miroku se acercó a ella, hablándole en tono consolador — tranquila…

¡Excelencia! — ahora lo abrazó a él, echándose en sus brazos. El monje la recibió y le acarició la espalda con mucho cariño —. ¿Qué planes perversos tiene Naraku para mi pobre hermano? — y siguió llorando, apoyada en su pecho.

Eee… — Kagome hizo gesto de tristeza, comprendiendo también la pena de su amiga —, Sango, no te desesperes…

El abuelo y la mamá se quedaron con cara de preocupación, al ver llorar a esa linda joven y no saber el motivo de su angustia. Sota también puso cara triste, no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie. Sólo Inuyasha pareció enfadarse por ese comportamiento tan débil.

¡Keh! Con gimotear no arreglas nada — le espetó con molestia —. Naraku aun no va a matarlo, y nosotros cazaremos primero a ese imbécil antes de que lo intente.

Sango… — intervino Kagome en tono comprensivo —, Inuyasha tiene razón. Por ahora no está bien preocuparse, ya lo encontraremos.

Sango… — Miroku no dejaba de acariciarle suavemente la espalda —, no llores más mi dulce niña, lo salvaremos de ese malnacido.

Además, no vinieron aquí para que te quejes por algo que vamos a resolver — volvió a decir duramente el Hanyō —. ¡Así que para tu drama! — le levantó la voz.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron con severidad, especialmente el monje y su amor de ese futuro en el que se encontraban, a los cuales les brotaron unas momentáneas chispas de irritación. La exterminadora aún tenía lágrimas brillando en sus bellos ojos y no se soltó del ojiazul.

¡Osuwari! — le espetó la de cabellera negra —. ¡Insensible, no seas tan duro con Sango!

¡Kagome! — se quejó el de ojos dorados en cuanto se azotó con rudeza.

Sanguito… ¡cálmate ya y sonríe, que así te ves más linda! — Miroku la miró tiernamente y ella le sonrió… para después soltarle un buen bofetón al siguiente segundo.

¡Tenía que ser abusivo! — le dijo con molestia y volvió a verlo con enojo —. ¿No puede controlarse? ¿Qué va a pensar la familia de Kagome? — y se sonrojó por enésima vez, mientras el manolarga se sobaba… por enésima vez.

Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor, disculpa mi atrevimiento — respondió en un susurro.

Todos vieron con asombro el desenlace de tan romántica escena, bueno… a Inuyasha le brotaron gotitas anime en lo alto de la cabeza, mientras se levantaba y ponía cara de enfado, y Kagome sonrió como bobita. Entendían perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Eee… — intervino la de negra cabellera para evitar más situaciones bochornosas —. Vamos arriba para que puedan bañarse — y miró a su mamá con un poco de pena —. Buscaré algo para el monje Miroku entre la ropa que era de papá, ¿se puede?

Por supuesto hija — la señora Naomi volvió a sonreír en tanto hacía un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Bueno — dijo el abuelo con serenidad —, veré las noticias de la tarde — y se encaminó a la sala.

¡Abuelo! — se quejó Sota haciendo un puchero—, ¡quiero ver la película!

Sota, no pelees con tu abuelo — su mamá le reprendió con suavidad mientras los amigos subían tras Kagome por las escaleras.

En menos de un segundo llegaron a la habitación de la joven.

Bien — dijo Kagome, sentándose en su cama y dirigiéndose a sus amigos con una seriedad muy poco característica, como meditando en algo importante —, tenemos que ver… — y miró significativamente a Inuyasha —. Me parece que te quedarás con el monje Miroku en el cuarto de mi abuelo… o en el de Sota — puntualizó con calma.

Miroku y Sango se encontraban absortos, observando todas las cosas raras que había en la habitación de su amiga: el reloj despertador, la lámpara de mesa, la radio, algunos CD'S, su laptop…

¡Keh! ¿Y yo por qué? — se quejó el Hanyō… no le hacía ninguna gracia compartir cama con el pervertido de su colega.

¡Porque tú eres hombre como él! — le espetó la chica con dureza, haciendo que la pareja saliera de su trance y le dedicaran atención a la amable charla.

No tiene porque molestarse, señorita Kagome — dijo Miroku en tono tranquilizador —, puedo compartir habitación con Sango… es decir, quedarme a dormir con… — tartamudeó un poco asustado, pues la aludida lo fulminaba con la mirada, entendiendo perfectamente lo que él quería decir con esas palabras.

Excelencia — le dijo seria y tétricamente —, más cínico no puede ser.

¡Ay, monje Miroku! — la de negra cabellera también lo miró de fea manera —. Usted es lento de aprendizaje.

O es que tanto golpe ya le afectó el cerebro — opinó Inuyasha con tono de burla.

Eres un muchachito muy gracioso — el de cortos cabellos negros le dedicó una mirada que expresaba lo mucho que lo había ofendido.

Inuyasha, por ahora llévalo a que se bañe, le buscaré la ropa — indicó la joven morena al de cabellos plateados, ya en un tono más amable, y salió presurosa del cuarto —. ¡Espérame aquí, Sango! — le dijo a su amiga castaña.

Camina ya, tarado — Inuyasha tomó a Miroku "gentilmente" del brazo, y lo arrastró afuera de la habitación.

Oye, no soy animal — se quejó el monje, tratando de soltarse de tan "delicado" trato.

Pues a veces te comportas como si lo fueras — le contestó el Hanyō con el tono burlón de hace un momento —. Te dan más golpes que a una mula.

No te burles — el ojiazul puso cara de puchero.

Ahora… métete — su camarada lo empujó "suavemente" en el cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta por fuera.

Miroku parpadeó asombrado, sin saber por donde debía empezar, admirando también la decoración del cuarto.

Y… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? — preguntó levantando un poco la voz.

Pues bañarte… idiota — contestó el Hanyō desde el exterior, con ese tono de superioridad que le gustaba emplear de vez en diario.

Y… ¿cómo? — volvió a preguntar, tratando de seguir sereno… su amigo de ojos dorados podía ser bastante ácido —. No hay agua en este lugar, sólo unos… aditamentos raros — observó con voz calmada.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de golpe, con gesto de fastidio.

Inútil… ¿qué nunca te has bañado? — le espetó con irritación.

Jajaja — se burló irónicamente Miroku, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole de igual forma —. No en está época, insensato.

Perdón — el de ojos dorados se apenó… no se acordaba de ese detalle, y dijo en voz baja —, lo había olvidado.

Si no me lo dices… — observó el ojiazul ya sin poder disimular su disgusto.

En ese instante… Kagome habló desde afuera, justo a tiempo para evitar una discusión más.

Monje Miroku… ¿puedo pasar, o ya está en paños menores? — preguntó cortésmente sin asomarse.

Aún no me he mojado, señorita Kagome — afirmó el aludido recuperando la amabilidad —, no sé por donde empezar — después volvió a ironizar —. E Inuyasha es tan "buen" maestro…

A ver — la joven entró decidida al baño —, permítanme.

Empujó a un lado al de plateada cabellera, y éste jaló a su amigo para que no estorbara a la muchacha. Ella dejó las ropas en la caja del W.C. y llenó la tina con agua tibia.

Listo, monje Miroku — sonrió afectuosamente —. Hay jabón, shampoo y lo que necesite para darse un buen baño. Aquí pone su ropa, para que la lavemos — señaló las cosas que había mencionado, y al final un cesto de plástico —. Nada más no se tarde mucho, para que Sango y yo nos bañemos también — puntualizó.

¡Ah! — dijo sorprendido el ojiazul —. ¡Aguas termales en tu propia casa! — miró a la chica con gesto de agradecimiento —. Muchísimas gracias, señorita Kagome, esto es maravilloso.

Por nada — respondió la joven dedicándole una sonrisa, para después mirar significativamente a Inuyasha —. Me parece que deberías bañarte también, Inuyasha.

¡Keh! ¡Ni de loco me baño aquí con éste! — resopló indignado.

Entonces… fuera — dijo Miroku, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar que se retirara —. Mejor me baño solo… o con Sanguito — se le escapó al final, mientras sus azules pupilas brillaban de perversión al imaginarse a la bella castaña en paños menores.

Báñese bien — Kagome salió rápidamente del cuarto, después de que le brotara una gotita anime para indicar su bochorno —, y no se haga ilusiones tontas — dijo desde afuera en tono de reproche.

Apúrate, insoportable — le espetó Inuyasha, y también salió detrás de la de negra cabellera, sin preocuparse ya por cerrar la puerta con llave.

Sango esperaba en el cuarto de Kagome, y se había sentado en el alfombrado piso, en la pose habitual de las mujeres de la época Sengoku.

¿Por qué estaremos aquí? — se preguntaba en voz alta, y suspiró mirando hacia la ventana, por donde se veía caer la nieve con suavidad —. Es raro.

Listo — dijo Kagome al entrar al cuarto, seguida del semidemonio —. Ahora veré que puedo prestarte para que te cambies.

Inuyasha se sentó en el piso, también en su pose habitual.

¡Keh! ¿Por qué no le das una de esas ropas extrañas que tú usas? — abrió la boca para dar su opinión profesional… entre más rápido terminaran con eso, mejor.

No, ese es mi uniforme escolar — decía la chica de negra cabellera mientras revisaba el clóset —. Inuyasha… ¿por qué estas aquí? — se sonrojó al notar su presencia.

¿Y dónde quieres que esté? — le preguntó extrañado, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos —. Siempre me quedó contigo en tu cuarto, cuando estoy aquí.

Ella se ruborizó aun más, pues Sango los miró alternativamente y después se sonrió con picardía.

¡Osuwari! — dijo Kagome con desesperación —. ¡Torpe, no digas esas cosas!

¡Kagome! — el azotón fue más rápido por estar muy cerca del suelo —. ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?

¡Tonto! — empezaba a decir la pelinegra —. ¿¡Qué no ves que…!

Descuida — intervino Sango, sin ocultar la sonrisita de complicidad —, por mí no hay problema.

Oye — le dijo Inuyasha a la exterminadora, acercándose a ella en lo que se levantaba, mirándola como si fuera una loca —, no creas que yo quiero hacer con Kagome lo que Miroku desea hacer contigo… no estoy demente.

¡Osuwari! — ahora si se enfureció con él.

¡Kagome!... — se estrelló una vez más contra el suelo, y se levantó enfurecido —. ¿Por qué te enojas? — dijo casi susurrando al notar su error.

La presencia maligna de la joven de la época presente lo hizo achicopalarse, mientras a la castaña le brotaba una gotita anime en lo alto de la cabeza… ¿por qué el tonto de su amigo insistía en ocultar sus sentimientos?

¡Fuera! — le espetó con rabia la de negra cabellera —. ¡Vete con el monje Miroku, al cuarto de Sota! ¡Largo ya! — casi se lo quiere comer vivo por los ojotes que le peló.

El Hanyō salió corriendo… y si tuviera rabo lo llevaría entre las piernas. La chica cerró la puerta con violencia.

¡Idiota! — le gritó desde adentro y… respiró profundamente para serenarse.

Tranquilízate, Kagome — Sango aún tenía su gotita anime en lo alto de su cabeza, y le pidió paz con las manos —, ya sabes que algunos hombres son torpes, especialmente Inuyasha… aunque su Excelencia no se queda atrás — observó con conmiseración.

A veces pienso que lo hace a propósito — contestó la aludida soltando un bufido —. Bien — dijo ya más contenta —, olvidémonos un momento de esos brutos… ¡Mira!, tal vez esta falda te quede — observó emocionada.

Y sacó varias prendas, hasta encontrar como tres conjuntos que podrían verse y quedarle bien a la exterminadora… porque la joven castaña es un poco más ancha de cadera y busto que ella.

Miroku salió de bañarse como a los veinte minutos de la escena anterior, y vio al de ojos dorados con cara de "perrito" regañado, sentado en el suelo, frente a la puerta del cuarto de su amada morena.

¿Y ahora? — le preguntó un tanto dudoso al verlo tan "mansito" —. ¿Hiciste gala de tu "amabilidad"? — observó, y le pareció que daba en el clavo cuando el semidemonio arrugó la frente.

¡Keh! ¡Quién la entiende! — rezongó como para justificar su comportamiento —. ¡Esa Kagome es tan…! — y miró fijamente al monje, al notar las vestimentas que traía puestas —. ¿Qué diablos es eso? — preguntó con asombro.

¡Pues ropa! — le contestó su interlocutor, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento —. Es lo que me dio la señorita Kagome.

El joven monje traía puesto un conjunto deportivo en azul con vivos rojos, que le ajustaba un poco y le sentaba bien. Se le notaba… algo de su musculatura.

Te ves… raro — parpadeó Inuyasha después de cerrar la boca.

Sí — Miroku se observó una vez más, estaba de acuerdo con su camarada en que la vestimenta de la época de Kagome era bastante extraña —, pero es cómodo y abrigador.

Las chicas salieron en ese momento y el de cabellera plateada se ocultó tras su amigo, para evitar que la morena lo enviara de vuelta al piso.

¡Qué bueno que le quedó el conjunto de papá! — sonrió Kagome al mirar al ojiazul —. Ese era casi nuevo, su color favorito.

Sango también fijó la vista en el monje, y se ruborizó un poco al verlo bien… diferente. Las prendas masculinas de ese periodo eran bastante sugerentes en su opinión.

Excelencia… — dijo con timidez, bajando la mirada para indicar el respeto que le tiene, y para no delatar su bochorno — se ve bien.

Gracias — contestó galantemente el aludido —, tu apreciación es muy importante para mí.

Parecería que Miroku pensaba abrazar nuevamente a Sango, y tal vez darle un beso bien cachondo, más Kagome no permitió que nada sucediera, al hablarle a Inuyasha en el momento oportuno.

Inuyasha, vayan al cuarto de Sota y espérennos ahí — indicó sin cambiar la sonrisa amable, demostrándole que ya se le había pasado el coraje —. Sango y yo vamos a bañarnos.

Las jóvenes entraron al baño. Kagome tuvo que jalar a Sango nuevamente de la mano, pues la exterminadora continuaba ruborizada y no se había atrevido a moverse, para no pasar cerca del hombre que le alborotaba en gran manera. Antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta del baño, la castaña le dedicó una última mirada tímida y algo coqueta al monje. Él se quedó un poco sonso hasta que el Hanyō lo sacó de su trance, tomándolo otra vez del brazo con "delicadeza".

¡Muévete! — le espetó.

Ya te dije que no soy animal — le dijo enfadado, y esta vez se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

Deja de ser… tan evidentemente torpe, me tienes harto — lo miró con molestia antes de entrar a la alcoba del hermano de Kagome —. Sango y tú son unos fastidiosos, por teatreros y farsantes… Si te gusta pues demuéstraselo, y déjate de sandeces.

Pues sí me gusta, y mucho — contestó el ojiazul con firmeza, acomodándose la manga de la sudadera—, eso ya lo sabe. Aunque no puedo dejar de ver a otras preciosidades… soy un gran admirador de la belleza femenina — puntualizó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y por eso te trata como te trata — se burló una vez más el de doradas pupilas, cambiando el gesto de irritación por uno de diversión —. Masoquista tenías que ser.

Miroku se acostó en la cama al penetrar en la habitación de Sota, e Inuyasha se botó en el alfombrado piso. El monje suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos para meditar.

El día en que por fin el maldito Naraku deje de existir, seré libre de este mal — levantó un poco su mano derecha —, y podré vivir felizmente con Sango a mi lado… teniendo todos los hermosos hijos que nos mande el cielo.

¡Keh! Tú y tus hijos… — respondió el Hanyō con sorna, y también unió sus párpados.

Miroku fue quedándose dormido por el baño. En sus ensoñaciones veía a la exterminadora con él, rodeados de varios pequeños, niños y niñas; la hermosa castaña lo besaba amorosamente en las mejillas mientras lo abrazaba, y todos los infantes le decían "¡Papi!". Sonrió complacido ante esa imagen futura.

En el cuarto de baño… Kagome había llenado la tina una vez más, y ahora las dos muchachas se bañaban a gusto, lavando sus largas y abundantes cabelleras con el suave shampoo que la morena acostumbraba a usar cuando estaba en su casa. La exterminadora, en el Sengoku, se lavaba el cabello con una mezcla de hierbas y flores machacadas, y no era tan agradable estarse quitando después los pequeños restos que solían quedar atrapados entre las hebras de sus castaños y gruesos cabellos. Kagome llevaba sus reservas cuando podía, pero a veces no le alcanzaba ni para ella, y su amiga no quería importunarla.

¡Qué grata sensación! — decía Sango extasiada, después de comprobar la textura del shampoo —. ¡Sin residuos de plantas!

¿Verdad que si? — dijo Kagome mientras se tallaba su cuerpecito con una delicada esponja y un suave jabón espumoso —. Con confianza — le ofreció a su amiga otra esponja y el jabón, porque la castaña se había entretenido bastante haciendo burbujas de shampoo.

Gracias — le contestó sonriente, y se dedicó a lavar también su bien formado cuerpo —. ¡Qué bien se siente! — observó emocionada.

Posteriormente se quitaron el exceso de jabón, y se quedaron un rato más en la tina, sentadas una frente a otra.

Oye Kagome — preguntó Sango, deseosa de aclarar la duda que tenía desde que llegó a esa época —, ¿por qué crees que estemos aquí?

No lo sé — respondió la aludida después de pensarlo un segundo —. Quizá porque yo lo pedí.

¿En serio? — la exterminadora la miró con extrañeza.

Eso creo — confirmó la de negra cabellera con seguridad —. Pensé en ustedes antes de salir del pozo, cuando llegué con Inuyasha. Me pareció que sería más divertido si estuvieran aquí — suspiró encogiéndose un poco de hombros —. Tal vez por eso… pudieron atravesar la barrera del tiempo.

Eso suena… lógico — dijo la joven castaña tras meditarlo también, y se echó otro poco de agua en el cabello —. ¡Qué gusto! Estás aguas termales huelen bien — opinó en tanto le escurría el líquido por la cabeza.

Es por la esencia de vainilla que les puse — Kagome sonrió una vez más —. Ese aroma me encanta.

Inuyasha estaba frente a la puerta del baño, recargado en la pared, esperando el momento en que se les ocurriera salir de allí adentro.

Vaya, ya era hora… las mujeres son tan _pazguatas_— dijo con molestia al verlas y, luego, se tapó la nariz —. Kagome… ¿por qué hueles tan…? — se alejó un poco de las jóvenes, dirigiéndose específicamente a la morena.

¡Inuyasha! — la aludida le habló fuerte, pues las dos iban en batas de baño y llevaban el cabello recogido con una pequeña toalla —. ¿Qué tienes? — lo miró preocupada al notar que el gesto del joven cambió rápidamente, del disgusto al malestar —. ¿Acaso no te sientes bien?

Ese olor… — dijo el Hanyō y… se desvaneció, cayendo como fardo sobre la alfombra.

¡Inuyasha! — Kagome se agachó a su lado, con un gesto de angustia en sus facciones — Creo que puse mucha esencia — sonrió como tontita al entender el motivo de las nauseas del de dorados ojos —, lo mareó el olor.

A su amiga castaña le brotó una vez más una gotita anime, apenada por la situación del semidemonio. Miroku se despabiló en ese instante, al escuchar los ruidos, y se asomó para ver que había ocurrido.

¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con los ojos cargados de sueño y guardándose un bostezo, más, en cuanto vio a Sango, abrió hasta la boca.

A la doncella le ajustaba bastante bien la bata de baño, y en ese momento prestaban toda su atención al desmayado de cabellera plateada.

Kagome… ¿cuánto tardará en reaccionar? — preguntaba dudosa a su amiga, un poco agachada en lo que la morena trataba inútilmente de despertar al pobre Hanyō, cuando algo la hizo cambiar su expresión por una de asombro y vergüenza, enderezándose presurosa y enrojeciendo salvajemente hasta la punta de los dedos de sus piecitos.

¡Sango! — Miroku se había abalanzado sobre ella, pasando por encima de Inuyasha, y le agarró todo lo que pudo por encima de la bata —. ¡Qué bonita ropa! — dijo con cara de perversa satisfacción, al sentir las bellas curvas de la joven en sus manos.

Y la certera cachetada no se hizo esperar… casi le voltea el rostro 180 grados. Ahora era Kagome la que tenía como tres gotitas anime… ¿por qué el monje Miroku no podía aguantar sus pasiones, como un buen caballero? A Inuyasha le daban vueltas los ojos, estaba tan mareado que ni por enterado.

¡Excelencia… no empiece con sus bajezas! — le dijo la castaña con irritación al tiempo que lo golpeaba, con el rubor tan subido que, si alguien más la viera, tendría la impresión de que la joven había sufrido un ataque de insolación —. ¡Compórtese como debe ser! — y le tiró la toalla en pleno rostro mientras se acomodaba bien la bata —. Mejor me voy Kagome — se dirigió a su amiga, y se retiró presurosa a la alcoba de ella en lo que el ojiazul había caído, con el paño cubriéndole la cara.

Te acompaño — la morena se levantó diligente —. Inuyasha… lo siento — le mandó al semidemonio una mirada abatida, y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Sota subió las escaleras después de cinco minutos, y divisó a los dos mancebos tirados en la alfombra. No pudo evitar una expresión de incredulidad… y eso que no había escuchado nada.

¿Será que… en el Sengoku los hombres eran más torpes que ahora? — se preguntó a sí mismo en lo que Miroku se quitaba la toalla del rostro, volviendo a tierra otra vez.

¡Aaahhh! — dijo extasiado el monje al tiempo que se descubría —. Debe ser el aroma del amor, porque es una fragancia suave y delicada como su linda piel — aspiró nuevamente la esencia que aun se encontraba en el lienzo, mientras su gesto volvía a parecer el de un tonto soñador embelesado —. Sango… que hermosa eres… — y abrió un poco la boca, como para dejar escurrir la baba.

Sota sonrió como bobo con sus gotitas anime, sin lograr disimular su vergüenza. Sinceramente, en opinión del jovencito, ese monje podía parecer cualquier persona, menos un misógino respetador del celibato.

Eee… su Excelencia — interrumpió sus mañosas ensoñaciones con un poco de pena, al tiempo que terminaba de subir —, dice mi mamá que… — al fijarse bien en la expresión de Inuyasha, exclamó con sorpresa —. ¿Qué le pasó al "Amigo con orejas de perro"?

Es sensible a los olores — respondió el monje con serenidad al recobrar el sentido —, ya se le pasará — se levantó y se dirigió al niño en tono amable —. ¿Qué decía tu mamá? — le preguntó con cortesía.

Que ya es hora de comer — contestó el niño, y subió los dos últimos escalones —. Con permiso — pasó respetuosamente al lado del ojiazul, brincando con cuidado sobre el Hanyō, y llamó a la puerta del cuarto —. ¡Hermana, ya está la comida!

¡En seguida vamos! — respondió la chica desde adentro —. Monje Miroku, llevé a Inuyasha con usted por favor — le dijo en tono gentil.

Muy bien, señorita Kagome — respondió éste y, lo más delicado que pudo, enderezó al de dorada mirada, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo, siguiendo al pequeño —. Nada más no tarden mucho, o nuestro amigo las deja sin alimento.

Inuyasha reaccionó al oler la comida y, de forma "civilizada", ya devoraba su porción antes de que las muchachas arribaran al comedor.

Con confianza — dijo la señora Naomi muy sonriente. Sota y su abuelo tenían gotitas anime en sus cabezas, para expresar su incredulidad por tan "buenos modales", y Miroku fulminaba a su amigo, lanzándole una mirada que reflejaban su desagrado.

Y dices que soy animal… — reprochó el monje con ironía — se ve que no te has visto tragar.

No me molestes Miroku… — contestó el Hanyō, abriendo la bocota al morder un gran trozo de bistec—. ¡Esto está delicioso! — dijo arrancando otro buen pedazo a su filete y metiéndolo ruidosamente en su "hocico".

¡Me agrada que te guste mi comida! — la buena mujer se alegró de más —. Pero no comas tanto, o no podrás cenar bien — agregó con gentileza, casi le acaricia la cabeza, como si fuera una pequeña mascotita a la cual tratar con cariño —. No me gustaría que sufrieras de indigestión.

No se apure por eso, dulce señora — contestó amablemente el ojiazul, dirigiéndose a Naomi con cortesía, para volver a fulminar a su amigo con sus azules pupilas —. Éste es más bestia de lo que cree.

¡Keh! — Inuyasha lo miró duramente con sus ambarinos ojos, sin dejar de mascar con la boca abierta —, ¿a quién llamaste bestia?

¡Ya estamos aquí! — dijo Kagome entrando sola al comedor, luciendo un pants verde y una sudadera blanca, llevando el cabello en una cola alta —. Inuyasha… — también lo miró con severidad al percatarse de su "educación" —, ¿no puedes ser más discreto cuando masticas?

¡Keh! ¿Tú también? — espetó el aludido —. ¡Déjenme comer en paz, maldita sea!

Sango ingresó en ese momento, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida, y a Miroku se le cayeron los palillos cuando se percató de su presencia, lo cual no le llevó más que una milésima de segundo en cuanto la castaña entró en la estancia. La joven ostentaba un ajustado conjunto deportivo rojo, en el que se distinguía bien su atractiva figura… la pobre muchacha estaba apenadísima de vestir con ese atuendo.

Kagome… — se dirigió una vez más a su amiga en tono de súplica, desviando la mirada del ladino y depravado monje en cuanto la sintió sobre su persona. Al parecer, antes de bajar a comer, habían pasado unos minutos decidiendo sobre la ropa de la exterminadora —, ¿es necesario… ponerme esto?

Sango… — la de negra cabellera se apenó también, al ver la expresión del libertino manolarga — es el que mejor te quedó, tú misma lo comprobaste.

La exterminadora se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del ojiazul, a la otra orilla de la mesa, junto al abuelo de Kagome, que también se había quedado algo maravillado… ya no estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres tan esculturales.

¡Pero si te ves preciosa! — le dijo amablemente la señora Naomi, ignorando a propósito la cara de baboso de Miroku, y las miradas de fascinación de Sota y el abuelo, para romper la tensión del ambiente —. Ese traje le queda algo grande a Kagome, y también a mí — y le guiñó un ojo con complacencia.

Mamá… — se quejó la aludida.

¡Keh! — intervino Inuyasha saliendo también de su trance. Y no es porque el vestuario de su amiga le haya afectado en lo más mínimo, sino que aprovechó la distracción para terminar de comer su porción —. ¡Ya mejor no le pongas nada de ropa, Kagome! — observó vulgarmente según su costumbre —. ¡Éste maniaco le ve todo! — señaló sin ningún recato a su desvergonzado compañero.

Kagome lo miró con mucho enojo, su familia pestañeó asombrada, y Miroku casi lo quiere matar… ahora le brotó un aura maligna al ojiazul. Sango se veía tan colorada, como el traje que traía puesto.

Inuyasha… — el ojiazul se dirigió a él de forma terrible, haciendo que el Hanyō se levantará de un brinco de su asiento, un poco acobardado ante ese gesto de seriedad… sabía que su amigo podía hacerle mucho daño si se lo proponía de verdad, por algo es un monje exorcizador de prestigio —, ¿qué le censuras a mi mu… a las mujeres ajenas? — se corrigió a tiempo sin perder la compostura.

¡Osuwari! —la morena aprovechó que el de plateados cabellos se apartó de la mesa —. ¿¡Qué diablos le andas viendo a Sango, eh!

El azotón en el suelo fue con todo.

¡Kagome — ladró Inuyasha con fastidio desde el piso, mirándola con enfado —, yo sólo veo lo que está enseñando!

¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! — tres azotes más de corrido —. ¡Eres un fijado criticón!

¡Agh! — dijo el Hanyō desde el suelo, quedándose momentáneamente estático en una ridícula posición —. ¡Y tú eres una abusiva!

La señora Naomi sonrió una vez más y le ofreció a Sango de comer. La joven exterminadora, aparte de la vergüenza, ahora tenía una gotita anime en su cabeza, compadecida por los azotes recibidos por su amigo de dorados ojos.

Descuida — dijo con amabilidad la buena mujer —, a veces los hombres pecan de explícitos o de retraídos — le guiñó un ojo nuevamente —. Sobre todo ante una mujer tan encantadora como tú.

Gracias — contestó la castaña, con el rubor aun en sus mejillas.

Kagome se sentó después de bufar un poco, y le dirigió a Miroku una mirada de dureza. El monje ya se había calmado en cuanto Inuyasha fue azotado por la morena, y volvía a tener cara de baboso depravado, observando sin ningún recato a su adorado tormento.

Monje Miroku… — le dijo la de negra cabellera en tono de irritación —, compórtese como un buen hombre y dé el ejemplo a los niños — y señaló a su hermano en cuanto el ojiazul le dedicó su atención —. Demuestre su educación.

Usted disculpe, señorita Kagome — sonrió como bobo, enrojeciendo un segundo al ser reprendido ante toda la concurrencia —. Sango… te ves hermosa — lanzó el cumplido con cortesía, y cambió su expresión por una más normal, para continuar comiendo —. Mi dulce señora — se dirigió respetuosamente a la mamá de su amiga —, su comida es deliciosa.

Excelencia… que amable — contestó la castaña en un susurro, y lo miró brevemente de forma tierna. Después empezó a comer también, y el sonrojo le bajó.

¡Qué bueno que le gustó, Excelencia! — dijo Naomi con alegría en lo que el semidemonio tomaba otra vez su asiento, para continuar engullendo sus manjares, después de lanzarles una mirada muy fea a Kagome y a Miroku.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, iniciaron los preparativos para la cena. Kagome le explicó a Sango todo lo que debía saber sobre los utensilios de la cocina y sus usos, y la exterminadora les ayudó con lo necesario. Miroku también les auxilió en lo que pudo, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de la joven morena… aunque fue más que nada para no perder detalle de su amada, de la forma más discreta que pudo presentarse en su camino. Inuyasha prefirió ir con Sota a jugar videojuegos en la consola… no estaba entre sus planes estar metido en la cocina si no era para devorar comida, y el abuelo se durmió prontamente en el sofá. Más tarde, en lo que se cocía la cena, Kagome y sus amigos irían a pasear, y comprarían los regalos para los conocidos que se quedaron en el Sengoku.

_Nota: Espero les haya gustado bastante esta historietita, la hice con cariño. Aun no terminamos, así que ya verán las siguientes peripecias de estos amigos… para carcajearse un poco. Saluditos._

_P.D. "Pazguato" es una forma bastante ofensiva de decirle lento a alguien. Una contribución cultural, por nada._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

La cena ya se cocía en el horno. Kagome y Sango se encargaron de rellenar y mechar una jugosa pierna de cerdo, para la festividad de Nochebuena. Y la señora Naomi había preparado con anticipación el tradicional pastel navideño de frutos secos, el cual se encargó de decorar personalmente mientras les daba a las chicas las últimas instrucciones sobre los alimentos. Al mismo tiempo también había un enorme pavo relleno, que se encontraba junto a la pierna… dos grandes platos fuertes para un completo festín. Fresca ensalada para acompañar como guarnición, ponche calientito de bebida… todo listo para el momento adecuado, un poco más tarde esa noche. Sólo era cuestión de que llegara la hora. Así que Kagome llevaría a sus amigos al centro comercial más cercano, para que se deleitaran con la ornamentación de la ciudad de Tokio.

¡Qué bueno que tenemos suficiente comida! — sonrió la buena señora admirando la decoración del pastel —. No se preocupen y diviértanse… los esperamos más tarde.

Claro que, a insistencia de su amiga castaña, Kagome le prestaría otra ropa, pues la joven no pensaba salir a la calle con ese traje tan ajustado. La falta de costumbre.

¡Keh! — espetó groseramente Inuyasha en lo que subían las escaleras —. ¡Si tu traje de exterminadora es tan infame como esa ropa que traes puesta!

Nuevamente sus amigos le dedicaron una mirada fea ante la irrespetuosa observación.

Inuyasha… — le dijo Kagome, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El Hanyō se apuró a subir… esa mirada asesina podía significar comer polvo de la alfombra, y se metió rápidamente al cuarto de ella.

Lo siento — la morena entró detrás de él, hablándole con severidad —, pero te sales de aquí ahora.

¿Por qué? — rezongó aferrándose a la alfombra, lanzándole una mirada dura —. No pienso verte si es que vas a cambiarte… ni quien quiera eso.

No ella — dijo Sango al entrar en la habitación, y contemplándolo asimismo con seriedad —, soy yo la que se va a cambiar y no quiero… — se sonrojó mientras la de negra cabellera vio con furia al de ojos dorados.

Descuida Sango — intervino Miroku en tono solícito, dirigiéndose a su amado tormento al asomarse por la puerta —, si gustas cambiarte en el otro cuarto, yo te cuido.

Ahora fueron las pupilas de Sango las que fulguraron con enojo al voltear la vista hacia él, haciendo que la cara del monje mostrara una mueca tonta… no era una buena idea, y la joven no lo aceptaría.

¡Keh! — bufó Inuyasha ante la falta de buen juicio de su camarada —. Sólo éste urgido necesita ver mujeres desnudas — replicó en su defensa —. A mí no me impresionan ni me interesan… todas son iguales — puntualizó.

Un aura maligna brotó en las dos chicas, sus gestos se enfurecieron más y casi los matan con la mirada, lo que hizo que el Hanyō saliera disparado atrás del monje… era más prudente alejarse para permitirles que se calmaran. Y Kagome cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Los dos muchachos respiraron ajetreados en el cuarto de Sota.

¡Mierda! — dijo Inuyasha con enfado, y miró de mala manera a su amigo —. ¿Ves lo que provocas con tus marrullerías?

¿Yo? — contestó el aludido también con enojo —. ¡Eres tú quien no puede guardarse sus ásperos comentarios!

¡Keh! — rezongó una vez más —, sólo digo a verdad. No me causaría nada de satisfacción ver a una mujer desnuda.

Si, como no — Miroku lo miró de lado, con gesto serio y su aire profesional de conocedor de las debilidades humanas —. ¿Me vas a decir que no te impresionaste para nada la primera vez que viste a la señorita Kagome tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo?

¡Yo no he visto a Kagome…! — el de ojos dorados se sonrojó bastante, para después preguntar dudoso —. Oye Miroku, ¿por qué dices que la vi desnuda? ¿Cómo lo sabes? — y miró escrutadoramente a su amigo.

¡Por favor! — contestó el ojiazul haciéndose el indiferente y cruzándose de brazos —. Recuerda esa vez que te enfrentaste con el ermitaño Tokajin porque se la había robado… sino mal recuerdo, te molestó bastante el hecho de que le quitara la ropa, porque vimos las prendas de la señorita Kagome en el suelo. Shippou y yo éramos diminutos por una clase de magia, no podíamos hacer mucho para ayudarle…

¿Y tú que le viste? — se le acercó, mirándolo con el enfado reflejado en sus dorados ojos —. ¡Habla! — casi lo quiere ahorcar.

Sin embargo el ojiazul sólo se hizo un poco para atrás, sin amedrentarse ante el enfado de su compañero.

¿Qué íbamos a ver entre tu greñero? — contestó sin parpadear y sin cambiar el gesto serio —. La señorita Kagome empezó a gritar como loca y se puso tu Hitoe en cuando salimos a saludarla; lo cual quiere decir que, antes de perder el conocimiento, la viste… bien.

Más te vale, idiota — el de cabellera plateada tronó una garra cerca del rostro del monje —, o si no…

¿Así o más celoso? — Miroku cambió el gesto por uno escrutador.

Yo… — tartamudeó Inuyasha y se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer al piso en su pose habitual —… no estoy celoso — cerró los ambarinos ojos y frunció el ceño.

El monje se acostó otra vez en la cama, y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

¡Ojalá Sango se me mostrara tal cual es, por un poco más de tiempo! — suspiró y puso cara de bobo —. Porque, aquella vez que se presentó la oportunidad, no pude admirarla bien — rememoró un lejano pasaje, tan fresco en su memoria.

Mmm… ¿qué vez? — preguntó el Hanyō sin abrir los ojos, como queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

La primera vez que nos topamos con Akitoki Houjo — se acordó el ojiazul, y unió también sus parpados como para dormirse —. Como Sango se enojó conmigo pensando que yo las había espiado, a la señorita Kagome y a ella, pues… — volvió a suspirar haciendo un momentáneo gesto de vergüenza —. Me impresionó más la forma en la que levantó esa roca tan pesada, que ya no pude ver bien todo su hermoso cuerpo — y terminó con otro suspiro.

¡Keh! Tú te lo ganaste — puntualizó el de plateada cabellera en tono burlón.

Mientras, con las chicas…

Par de torpes — dijo Kagome al azotar la puerta —. Entonces… — se volvió a Sango, ya con expresión de tranquilidad —, ¿quieres la falda o el blusón? — le sonrió abiertamente.

Eh… — tartamudeó la aludida, y observó detenidamente las prendas que estaban sobre la cama —, ¿cuál se verá… menos indecente? — preguntó con timidez.

Sango… — la de negra cabellera le hizo un gesto que podría interpretarse como "¿Quién crees que soy?" — nada de mi ropa es indecente. Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada y… — se señaló ciertas partes de su anatomía, mostrándose algo apenada por eso — tienes más pronunciado que yo por aquí… y por acá.

¡Ah! — el sonrojo de la exterminadora no se hizo esperar —. ¿Eso es… malo?

Pues no — Kagome sonrió como tontita, con una diminuta gota anime arriba de su cabeza, para indicar su incomodidad —, pero, obviamente, no usamos la misma talla, por eso… se te ve más ajustado.

¡Qué complicado! — suspiró la castaña.

Se decidió por una falda de tela escocesa en línea "A", una blusa tipo suéter de cuello alto en color café, _leggins_ o mallones a tono, y también Kagome le prestó unas botas de caña alta y tacón medio… afortunadamente calzan igual, así que no le fueron incómodas. Súbitamente la morena recordó algo.

Voy a ver a esos bobos — dijo levantándose apuradamente de la cama —. Inuyasha no se ha bañado todavía.

Salió de la alcoba y se dirigió a donde estaban los muchachos. Miroku parecía perdido en sus ensoñaciones, por la expresión que tenía dibujada en su rostro, e Inuyasha… en cuanto notó la presencia de la muchacha, se levantó presuroso.

Al fin… ¿ya nos vamos? — le espetó sin disimular su enfado.

Por toda respuesta… la chica lo tomó de la oreja y le dio un suave tirón, conduciéndolo al baño.

Báñate cochino, te lo dije hace rato — le indicó un poco dura.

¡Mierda!... Kagome, no hagas esto — el semidemonio puso cara de dolor al sentir el maltrato sobre su persona.

¡Adentro! — la joven lo metió con "delicadeza", y lo echó ágilmente en la tina con agua, para que al siguiente segundo cerrara la puerta —. Ya sabes cómo bañarte — puntualizó desde afuera.

¡Kagome! — gritó fieramente el Hanyō pero… le pareció bien tomar una ducha rápida —. ¡Carajo! — rezongó en lo que le caía el agua por la cabellera —, esa Kagome es tan…

Y salió velozmente cubierto con una pequeña toalla, en cuanto considero que ya estaba bien limpio, metiéndose precipitadamente al cuarto donde se encontraban las chicas.

Kagome, ¿qué m… se supone que… — parpadeó asombrado y se sonrojó bastante por lo que vio — me voy a poner? — y bajó un poco la voz, bastante avergonzado por la situación.

Para su muy mala suerte… Sango aún continuaba cambiándose de ropa, no se había puesto la blusa y él sólo traía una toalla encima. Kagome colocaba su calzado, y lo fulminó con la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia y de su bochorno.

¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! — le espetó con rabia en tanto que la castaña se cubría con sus brazos —. ¡FUERA! — y le tiró una vez más el bote de basura… como ya había hecho un tiempo atrás —. ¡Eres un exhibicionista descarado! — le gritó y volvió a azotar la puerta en cuanto el Hanyō salió disparado por ella, apenas pudo continuar tapando sus "cositas" con la toallita.

¿Y ahora, también te gusta lucirte? — Miroku se desperezó al escuchar los alaridos de Kagome, dirigiéndole a su camarada una miraba entre burlona y escrutadora al darse cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo.

¡Keh! Esa mugre Kagome me metió al baño con todo y ropa — se quejó en su defensa, tapándose lo más que pudo —, y ni siquiera me dijo que carajo ponerme… mi traje se mojó — rezongó con cara de puchero.

Me parece que ahí hay más ropa para caballero — su amigo le señaló una caja grande que se encontraba en el cuarto de Sota —. Imagino que es donde guardaron algo de ropa del difunto padre de la señorita Kagome.

Inuyasha inspeccionó sin delicadeza hasta que encontró algo de su agrado… un conjunto deportivo más holgado que el del monje, en color negro, para contrastar con sus plateados cabellos.

Con las chicas nuevamente…

¡Se te ve mejor que a mí! — suspiró Kagome admirando a Sango —. Yo no lleno bien la falda... me queda algo floja de la cadera.

Gracias — le contestó la castaña, y se vio detalladamente al espejo, dándose cuenta que en realidad se veía diferente y… hermosa. La falda le llegaba a medio muslo y le ajustaba en la parte inferior —. ¡Ya me imaginó a su Excelencia! — asimismo suspiró y le subió el color a las mejillas, de sólo imaginar cual sería el comportamiento del libertino y guapo monje.

Yo también — confirmó Kagome sonriendo con expresión apenada.

Y a todo esto — volvió decir Sango en tanto peinaba su larga cabellera castaña, medio minuto después — me preguntó cómo estarán Shippou y Kirara… — pareció preocupada al recordar a sus pequeños amigos —. Todo fue tan repentino.

¡Pobre Shippou! — la de negra cabellera soltó un suspiro de resignación por el kitsune —. Seguramente se enojó bastante cuando no los vio en el pozo, pero ya deben estar con la anciana Kaede en estos momentos.

Me parece que tienes razón — meditó la exterminadora por un segundo —. Espero que se encuentren bien, y que Shippou ya no esté molesto.

Ya entenderá — Kagome volvió a sonreír con complacencia —. Ahora voy a decirle a esos tontitos que calzado se van a poner, porque no deben andar descalzos con este frío.

Así que ambas chicas salieron ya, para ir al encuentro de sus amores. Inuyasha tenía cara de pocos amigos, y estaba en su pose habitual en el piso del cuarto de Sota. Miroku volvió a abrir la bocota al ver a Sango, con ese modelito que le iba muy bien. La joven se ruborizó por enésima ocasión.

Excelencia… — lo miró tímidamente y después se agachó apenada — ¿podría por favor quitar esa cara de bobo? — y no se animó a dar otro paso.

¿Eh? — preguntó el ojiazul como si reaccionara, aunque no reaccionó al no cambiar la expresión de estar… perdido en Babia.

¡Keh! ¡Qué dejes de ser idiota! — le espetó Inuyasha con fastidio y se dirigió a la morena… suavizando su expresión y su voz —. Kagome… ¿ya nos vamos? — preguntó con inocencia.

Sí — ella le contestó muy sonriente —, únicamente les buscaré unos tenis para que se pongan. Por cierto… te ves bastante bien — lo miró por un momento, haciéndolo enrojecer por su observación, y posteriormente se inclinó sobre la caja para revisarla —. Espero encontrar unos que les queden… ¡Ay, Inuyasha, desordenaste todo! — se quejó y sacó todo el contenido para volverlo a acomodar.

Kagome lucía un pantalón negro de mezclilla en corte vaquero, botas altas de piso, de las que tienen peluche arriba, también en negro, y una blusa como la que Sango traía, pero en color perla. Las dos muchachas se hicieron una cola alta y se maquillaron levemente, a insistencia de la anfitriona.

A ver, aquí están — Kagome consiguió dos pares de tenis envueltos en unas bolsas —. Un par para usted, monje Miroku, y otro para… Monje Miroku, ¿me escuchó? — miró escrutadoramente al aludido al darse cuenta de su ensimismamiento.

El mañoso pervertido seguía con cara de idiota… y Sango retrocedió como tres pasos en cuanto él caminó hacia ella, poniendo cara de susto y vergüenza.

¡Sango querida, que bien te ves con esa vestimenta! — le dijo y casi se le va encima para llenarla de "cariño", pero…

¡Es de este lado, tarado! — Inuyasha lo jaló muy a tiempo de la sudadera.

Perdón… — reaccionó otra vez al darse cuenta de que su amigo y la morena le lanzaban miradas de escrutinio, la exterminadora se mantenía alejada y no había mudado el gesto de miedito —. Se le agradece señorita Kagome — dijo visiblemente apenado.

Bien, es mejor que se den prisa — la de negra cabellera le contestó con seriedad, después de un breve segundo de molestia —. Vamos Sango — se dirigió a su amiga castaña con más amabilidad, llevándola con ella de la mano y dejando a los dos tontos muchachos.

Ambas descendieron rápidamente por las escaleras.

¡Ay, pero que chicas tan lindas! — sonrió la señora Naomi al verlas cuando entraron en la cocina para despedirse —. Valió la pena tardarse otro poco… Aún es temprano y alcanzaran a escoger buenos regalos.

Gracias — dijeron al unísono, aunque Sango continuaba turbada por lo ocurrido allá arriba.

Vamos cariño — la buena señora le dio un abrazo al percatarse de su estado —, no tienes porque sentirte así, eres una joven muy bonita — y la miró una vez más, tomándola suavemente de los hombros y dedicándole una de sus especiales sonrisas, de esas que les dedican las madres a sus hijos —. Disfruta el momento mientras dure… sé que la vida de las mujeres era bastante diferente en tu época.

Es que… — la aludida volvió a agacharse, para agregar en un susurro bajo — está ropa es tan…

Aquí las muchachas se visten así, y algunas no se ven bien — añadió Naomi sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla —. Siéntete segura contigo misma. ¡Ah! — exclamó al momento disimulando una carcajada silenciosa —, y no te preocupes demasiado por tu novio, algún día dejará de ser tan… tontito — puntualizó como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Mi… novio? — balbuceó la chica sin entender a que se refería la mamá de su amiga.

Porque el monje es tu novio, ¿verdad? — preguntó la señora con inocencia, su experiencia en la vida le indicaba que su observación no era incorrecta para nada.

Eee… — intervino Kagome con una carita tonta… su mamá era bastante perspicaz y un poco directa para decir las cosas —, en realidad es su futuro esposo sin pasar por el noviazgo como lo conocemos aquí… pero… técnicamente… lo es — tartamudeó al final, esperando que su progenitora no se escandalizara ante ese hecho.

Eso es bueno — contrario a lo que esperaba la de negra cabellera, la autora de sus días reaccionó bastante relajada, volviendo a su gran sonrisa —. Ya lo irás educando antes de casarse, nada más no seas tan dura con él.

¡Qué vergüenza! — Sango se tapó la cara porque en ese instante los chicos hicieron acto de presencia.

Bien jóvenes — en el momento la buena mujer se dirigió a ellos — son todos unos deportistas — observó muy contenta —. Ahora diviértanse y sean amables con estas preciosas señoritas.

Pierda usted cuidado, mi estimada señora — le contestó Miroku en tono amable y respetuoso —, no podrían estar mejor protegidas.

Y usted Excelencia, pórtese mejor con su hermosa novia — Naomi, hablándole en tono de reproche cariñoso, lo miró un momento con seriedad.

¿Mi…? — preguntaba el ojiazul con un momentáneo gesto de duda, y reaccionó al instante de dirigir la vista hacia la exterminadora, la cual ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos —. ¡Ah, Sango! — exclamó un poco embelesado de verla otra vez _(el cambio de look fue más que conveniente para la tímida castaña)_, pero sin perder la compostura —. No se preocupe, mi dulce señora, soy un monje bien portado — rápidamente recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de ella para abrazarla con delicadeza, aunque se contuvo de llevar su "_mano maldita_" más allá de lo permitido al notarla un poco tensa por su cercanía —. ¿Cómo puede creer que voy a actuar mal con esta belleza? — y le dedicó a su amada una mirada tierna y cautivadora, haciéndola sonreír tímidamente con esa acción.

Inuyasha parpadeó asombrado que Sango no hubiera hecho nada por apartar al sinvergüenza de Miroku de su lado. Parecía contenta, máxime que el manolarga… se aguantó de no hacer nada indebido. Kagome no pudo disimular una sonrisa de complacencia.

Vámonos ya — dijo muy feliz —. Adiós mamá — y le dio un beso a su madre —. ¿Dónde están Sota y mi abuelo? — preguntó extrañada al notar que los hombres de su casa no estaban allí.

No te preocupes — le contestó la buena mujer —, ellos fueron a terminar de arreglar el templo para la noche. Pásensela bien y no olvides los regalos — agregó y volvió a dedicar su atención a la limpieza de la vajilla para la cena —. Y recuerden que los esperamos.

¡Hasta luego! — se despidieron todos, y salieron de la casa.

Descendía con cuidado por la escalinata que conduce al templo Higurashi. Miroku llevaba a Sango abrazada por los hombros y ella se apoyaba en él… habían adelantado un poco a sus amigos porque así lo decidió la joven morena. Kagome también se tomó del brazo de Inuyasha, disimulando un delicado suspiro, y el Hanyō se sonrojó levemente al verla y notarla demasiado cerca para su control. Ya llevaba puesta la gorrita sobre las orejas porque hacía algo de frío, debido a la nieve acumulada en el transcurso del día… aunque él sentía un calorcito en su interior ante ese contacto tan poco usual.

¡Qué lindos se ven el monje Miroku y Sango! — observó la joven morena al contemplar la tierna escena que ofrecían la pareja conflictiva de sus compañeros de aventuras —. Serán un matrimonio feliz — agregó contenta.

¡Keh! — rezongó el de dorados orbes, un poco en desacuerdo con la muchacha — En cuanto Miroku vea a otra mujer vestida de peor manera que Sango… empezará con sus idioteces.

¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "_peor manera_"? — la chica le preguntó con reproche, tratando de entender su sarcasmo. Se apartó un centímetro de su posición —. Si Sango se ve… mejor que yo — opinó con un poco de envidia… envidia de la buena, pues está consiente de que su amiga ha llevado una vida dura y un entrenamiento intensivo, lo que ha beneficiado su desarrollo femenino.

Pues… — Inuyasha dirigió por un instante la vista a la exterminadora, como haciendo el comparativo, y volvió a fijarse en Kagome — sí — afirmó con simpleza.

¿Qué significa eso? — ella lo miró enojada ante semejante respuesta.

A que… — él se acobardó tantito al darse cuenta que no era exactamente lo que la joven quería escuchar —… ¿exhibe de más?

¡Aahh! — esta vez la de negra cabellera fue sarcástica —. ¿O sea que, según tú, por lo que luce es por lo que se ve mejor… o peor?

Sus amigos ya habían llegado abajo y los estaban observando con expresión dudosa.

¿Acaso ocurre algo? — les preguntó Miroku en tono suspicaz.

No, nada — contestaron al unísono tratando de disimular su bochorno, sin mucho resultado.

Caminaron hasta la parada del ómnibus. Kagome les fue explicando a Miroku y Sango algunas de las cosas cotidianas de una gran ciudad y su utilidad: los automóviles, las luminarias, los semáforos, los grandes edificios, los autobuses, etc. Ambos iban tan absortos con la narración, que ni tiempo se había dado el ladino monje de ver o cortejar a otras mujeres. Quien se percató de algunos tipos babosos viendo a las chicas sin mucho disimulo, fue Inuyasha. Casi los quiere matar con una fúrica mirada dorada.

¿Qué tanto ven idiotas? — les dijo ásperamente a tres jóvenes bobos —. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que estas mujeres no vienen solas?

En ese momento se encontraban ya en el autobús con rumbo al centro. Los tres amigos reaccionaron ante las palabras del Hanyō y miraron también a los torpes pubertos.

¿Se les ofrece algo, caballeros? — les dijo Miroku con seriedad, acercando un poco más a Sango con un suave apretón.

No… — tartamudearon los aludidos, espantados ante las caras duras de esos dos.

Se bajaron rápidamente en la siguiente parada.

Inuyasha — le dijo Kagome en un susurro, en cuanto el vehículo volvió a avanzar —, no tienes que ser tan brusco con la gente.

¿No me digas que es de tu agrado el que unos imbéciles te vean con cara de estúpidos… — exclamó visiblemente enojado, levantando un poco la voz —… como las que pone éste torpe? — y señaló groseramente a su amigo el monje.

Gracias por defenderme, Inuyasha— respondió el aludido con sarcasmo ante semejante trato a su persona —. Me da tanto gusto contar contigo.

No es eso — intervino Kagome con gesto de desesperación, haciendo mímica con las manos para pedirle calma —, lo que digo es que bajes la voz, todos te escucharon.

¡Keh! — fue la brusca respuesta y mejor cerró la boca, fulminando a la pelinegra con sus dorados ojos

Llegaron a donde tenían que llegar y descendieron del autobús. En el centro de Tokio hay edificios más altos que una casa, y muchos anuncios luminosos. Con la cercanía del ocaso se habían encendido muchas luces decorativas, dando una imagen muy bella para los de la época antigua. Hasta Inuyasha abrió la boca admirado, pues nunca había estado ahí. Caminaron un poco más, y Kagome siguió platicando de diversas cosas importantes que anhelaba contarles a sus amigos, como el tipo de gobierno y otras festividades que se realizan en Japón actual, y que son diferentes a las del Sengoku. Inuyasha no le prestaba mucha atención y, en cuanto pudo, se dirigió a un cercano expendio de comida rápida.

¡Qué bien huele! — dijo extasiado y apuró el paso, penetrando sin mucho cuidado en el pequeño local.

Y, en cuanto lleguemos… — decía Kagome cuando se percataron de que… — ¡Inuyasha! — lo llamó —, ¿a dónde…?

Al ver hacia donde se dirigía su amigo Hanyō, a los tres amigos les brotó una gota anime colectiva… era una situación bochornosa.

Inuyasha… — murmuró Kagome, entre resignada y angustiada.

Es tan tragón… — afirmó Sango con pena.

Ni siquiera porque al rato cenaremos en abundancia modera su apetito — agregó Miroku con seriedad.

Así que la morena fue tras él lo más veloz que pudo, dejando a la pareja un poco atrás. En cuanto entró al negocio…

Oiga, esto es delicioso… ¿qué no es para comer? — preguntaba un molesto Inuyasha a un pobre camarero que lo perseguía.

Sí, pero primero debe pedirlo… — replicó el joven tratando de alcanzarlo —… y pagarlo.

El de plateados cabellos le había quitado al mesero un tazón grande de sopa que llevaba en servicio, y se la devoraba sin miramientos. Obviamente que el mozo le reclamó, mientras varios de los clientes veían a ese muchacho tan extraño con una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

¡Inuyasha — dijo Kagome interviniendo al instante —, eso no era tuyo! Cuanto lo siento — se excusó apenadísima con el empleado —, es que mi amigo es pueblerino, y no tiene buena educación.

Oye, Kagome… — el aludido estaba dispuesto a reclamar por esa mentira hacia su persona, más una mirada fúrica de la joven le indicó que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Hasta dejó de engullir la sopa.

Voy a pagar y nos vamos — le dijo la muchacha de forma amenazadora, haciendo que asintiera varias veces con la cabeza.

El Hanyō salió disparado del local, visiblemente aterrado por la reacción de la morena, hasta chocar con Miroku en la entrada del mismo.

¡Inuyasha, controla tu voracidad por favor! — le reprochó el monje al tiempo que lo sostenía por los hombros, para que no cayeran los dos al frío suelo —. Ya sabes que más tarde cenaremos — le recordó con seriedad.

¡Keh! — el aludido se repuso del susto, rezongando como acostumbra —. Este rameen es exquisito — señaló el platillo que llevaba en la mano —, me gusta más que cualquier otra cosa que cocine Kagome.

¡Osuwari! — la susodicha salía en ese momento… muy oportuna para escuchar las últimas palabras —. ¡Inuyasha, eres un torpe!

Y el azotón no se hizo esperar. Lo bueno es que el tazón lo sostuvo el ojiazul, o los plateados cabellos del semidemonio hubieran sido decorados con tallarines. Al joven monje le brotó una minúscula gota anime de la pena… sin lugar a dudas, su amigo no sabía morderse la lengua antes de hablar sandeces.

¡Insensible! — Sango no quiso guardarse el reproche para el Hanyō, a pesar de que ya estaba con la cara embarrada en el piso.

¡Carajo! — el de doradas pupilas se quejó al momento de levantar la cara —. Kagome, ¿por qué siempre me haces esto?

Por toda respuesta… sus amigos continuaron caminando, así que no tuvo más remedio que guardarse una grosería e ir presurosamente tras ellos.

Llegaron al centro comercial, y vieron el enorme árbol navideño y su linda decoración. Después de dar una vuelta cerca de él… ahora sí, Miroku se fijó en todas las mujeres que pasaban y se decidió a coquetear con algunas, como era su costumbre.

¡Pero miren nada más que bellezas! — dijo extasiado y se encaminó un poco más allá del árbol, hacia unos escaparates cercanos donde se encontraban varias chicas, dejando a Sango con cara de enfado.

¿Quién se cree que es…? — dijo la exterminadora con rabia, desprendiendo una gran aura maligna y haciendo que algunos cuantos clientes se espantaran, sin entender por qué esa hermosa señorita podía verse temible.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo con enfado, y a Kagome le brotaron gotitas anime de la vergüenza.

Te lo dije Kagome — el de dorados ojos le susurró a la joven morena, lanzándole una breve mirada a la enfurecida castaña —, a ese estúpido de Miroku le encanta… ganarse problemas con Sango.

Monje Miroku… — suspiró la aludida dirigiéndole al desvergonzado ojiazul un vistazo rápido —… ¿es que de verdad usted no entiende…? — y también miró a su amiga con una mezcla de pena y miedo.

Hermosas damas — en tanto el desentendido y libertino monje llegó atrás de dos muchachas, las cuales veían con admiración las mercancías del aparador —, ¿les gustaría tener un precioso hijo conmigo? — y tomó las manos de ambas.

Oye _amiguis_… ¿y este tío tan raro de que manicomio se fugó? — le dijo una a la otra, después de parpadear por una fracción de segundo.

No sé tú, tal vez se droga — le contestó su amiga saliendo también de su asombro.

_Sorry_… ¿estás demente de nacimiento… o se te bota por pasarte de la dosis? — la primera se dirigió al ojiazul en tono de "_niña fresa_", mientras soltaban sus manos de su agarre.

Miroku hizo gesto de "_¿What?_", no entendió ni papa de la conversación.

Eee… — tartamudeó sorprendido y apenado —. Ustedes disculpen, doncellas…

Y eso de tener hijos… — agregó la segunda al tiempo que se alejaban de él para curiosear por otro lado, y tal vez "_pesca_r" una buena oferta —… estás como operado del cerebro — le dedicó una significativa señal, al mover un dedo cerca de su sien.

Estás "_out_" — completó la primera.

¡"_Looser_"! — le gritaron al final y se carcajearon fuertemente.

Al monje le brotó una gotita anime… se sintió como un tonto.

¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres en esta época? — se preguntó con duda, y entonces advirtió un escalofrío acostumbrado al percibir el peligro sobre su persona. Sango se encontraba detrás de él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Se hizo un paso atrás, tragando un poco de fluido bucal —. Eee… Sango, yo…

¡Excelencia! — la joven exterminadora le levantó la voz, parecía estar a punto de golpearlo pero… bajo su aura maligna y dijo con voz quebrada —. A usted… no le importa nada — le dio la espalda y se encaminó con un poco de lentitud hacia una banca cercana al árbol de Navidad. Se veía muy triste… parecía a punto soltarse a llorar.

Miroku parpadeó incrédulo, esa no es una reacción normal de ella, y se preocupó por eso en lo que sus amigos lo alcanzaron.

¡Keh! Más torpe no puedes ser — le recriminó Inuyasha con dureza —. Y debes agradecer que no te cacheteó, como siempre lo hace cada que sales con tus "_gracias"_.

Monje Miroku… — Kagome tenía deseos de asesinarlo —… ahora sí lastimó a Sango de verdad. ¡No se le acerque! — casi le gruñe de furia.

Y se fue con su amiga, después de guardarse las ganas de golpear al baboso ojiazul.

Sango… yo… — el aludido iba a caminar tras Kagome, pero el Hanyō lo agarró justo a tiempo de la sudadera.

A veces te pasas de… — le espetó con brusquedad y molestia.

Inuyasha… — el joven monje le habló con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente —… golpéame por cretino.

¿En serio? — el de ojos dorados le dedicó una breve mirada de burla.

¡En serio! — contestó molesto el de azules ojos —. ¡Me gusta más que me golpee, porque así sé que le importo! No es agradable que me ignore, y menos me gusta que llore por mis tonterías — puntualizó con amargura.

Inuyasha le echó un vistazo escrutador, de arriba para abajo. Con eso no le cabía duda que el ojiazul era masoquista.

No… puedo — desvió la dorada mirada, un tanto compadecido por ambos… estaba consiente de que, en el fondo, las mañas de su amigo no eran más que una forma de huir de su dolorosa realidad. Nada tenía más seriedad para el monje que la palabra dada a la exterminadora —. A mí me tiene sin cuidado su… vida amorosa.

Miroku le pegó en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

¡Por lo menos sacúdeme por esto! — dijo con coraje al momento de meterle el trancazo.

Miroku, eres un… — el Hanyō se sobó el chichón instantáneo, al tiempo que le brindó una mirada de irritación.

Se cruzó de brazos en lo que el monje le dedicaba una ojeada furiosa de sus azules pupilas, y después fijó su vista en las muchachas, en su querida exterminadora. Se daba cuenta de que su estúpido comportamiento la hacía sufrir, y se calificó como un verdadero canalla.

Kagome estaba ya al lado de Sango, y observó una vez más a los chicos antes de decirle media palabra a su amiga… ¿es qué los varones no podían dejar de ser cabeza dura?

La joven exterminadora no quería llorar, apretando un poco los párpados para aguantar las lágrimas. Nadie le había enseñado a amar a un hombre como amaba a Miroku, a quien ya le había entregado su corazón. Nadie le había explicado bien cómo ser una dama y cómo comportarse ante ellos. Por eso a veces se sentía perdida, y más ante la actitud tan variable de ese caballero que había despertado en su ser diferentes emociones. Y lo peor era que tampoco le habían enseñado a expresar lo que sentía, al no haber tenido a su madre cuando la necesitaba. A su padre no le podía contar todo, pues la fragilidad femenina le parecía… fragilidad. El entrenamiento de exterminador fue tan intenso, que no tuvo nunca tiempo de plantearse su condición de mujer. En ese momento ya no sabía ni quien era, y si estaba en ese lugar para soportar también las manías del monje. Posteriormente apoyó el rostro en sus manos, con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano.

Sango… — le dijo Kagome, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros —… ¿quieres decirme algo?

No — respondió seriamente sin mirarla.

No me mientas — agregó la joven morena con timidez —, yo puedo entenderte. Por algo he cedido un poco más con Inuyasha que tú con…

Inuyasha te quiere mucho, te protege a su manera porque le importas — le interrumpió la castaña aun sin mirarla —. A mí no… — se tragó el sollozo que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

Claro que te quieren más de lo que crees — dijo la de negra cabellera con firmeza —. Inuyasha aún piensa en Kikyō, no puede olvidar que fue su amor y sentirse culpable por la forma en que Naraku los engañó; el monje Miroku no tiene a nadie… más que a ti — afirmó con amabilidad y suavidad.

Si claro — esta vez la exterminadora le dedicó una mirada de tristeza, hablando con un poco de sarcasmo —, y todas las demás mujeres que se atraviesen en su camino.

Ninguna de esas es más que tú — aseveró con convicción la joven de ese tiempo —. A nadie más le pidió matrimonio y a nadie más se lo pedirá… porque te ama más que a su propia vida — y suspiró brevemente… ¡cómo le gustaría que Inuyasha pensara sólo en lo mucho que ella lo amaba sin proponérselo! Pero tampoco podía exigirle que se desatendiera de Kikyō… y había decidido seguir a su lado, aunque esa dualidad en el corazón del Hanyō la lastimara profundamente.

¿Es qué amar es sufrir? — la castaña también suspiró, al parecer entendiendo el pesar de su compañera, y desvió nuevamente la mirada.

A veces si — contestó Kagome recuperando la compostura… ahora lo importante era consolar a su amiga, no lamentarse por su situación personal —. Tú amas a tu hermano Kohaku, y sufres mucho porque Naraku lo tortura.

Eso es distinto — respondió Sango, esta vez si se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero sigue siendo amor — la morena sonrió con timidez, no había sido su intención recordarle a la castaña sobre ese asunto tan doloroso, pero era un buen ejemplo de lo que soporta el amor —. Me duele que Inuyasha ame todavía a Kikyō, pero decidí estar con él a pesar de todo porque… yo lo amo — le dirigió una mirada dulce —. Amar es convicción Sango, no sólo sentimiento. Debes estar plenamente convencida y segura de lo que sientes por esa persona especial.

Las chicas no se habían percatado de un joven muy apuesto que se les acercaba. Los chicos sí lo vieron y pestañearon un momento.

¿Es acaso un amigo de la señorita Kagome? — preguntó Miroku dudoso.

¡Keh! — bufó el Hanyō de malos modos —. Eso me importa un carajo, ¿qué pretende el tipejo ese? — y ya se iba a arrojar sobre él, pues no le dio buena espina.

Espera Inuyasha, no te precipites — su amigo lo detuvo por el hombro, hablándole con paciencia para tratar de que entrara en razón —. No reacciones agresivamente, o la señorita Kagome se disgustará contigo. Primero veamos que es lo que busca.

Así que se dedicaron unos segundos a observar atentamente al caballero en cuestión, el cual caminaba con paso seguro a donde las muchachas estaban sentadas. La expresión en su rostro no podía ser más arrogante, por lo que Miroku e Inuyasha lo vieron con amenazadores ojos entrecerrados.

_Nota: listo para el desenlace en la próxima entrega… diviértanse mientras esperan._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_¿En dónde nos quedamos el capítulo pasado?... ¡Ah, en el centro comercial!_

Un apuesto joven se acercaba a donde Sango y Kagome se encontraban sentadas, en una banca cercana al árbol de Navidad, con el que adornaban el centro comercial. La joven castaña se había sentido profundamente ofendida por la conducta habitual del monje mañoso y pervertido, y las dos muchachas se apartaron de ellos por un momento. Los dos amigos, Inuyasha y Miroku, observaban cuidadosamente al hombre que se acercaba a las chicas con gesto de superioridad, como si fuera el rey del mundo. El caballero se plantó ante las señoritas, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que pretendía ser cautivadora.

Hermosas mujeres — les habló con aire de conquistador, haciendo que se fijaran en él —, tienen la suerte de que el gran Mikado Sanzein se haya fijado en unas bellezas como ustedes, y las incluya como algunas más de sus amores.

Ellas lo miraron con cara de perplejidad, especialmente Kagome… ¿de dónde había salido un tipo tan presumido como ese?

¿Perdón? — le dijo la joven morena tratando de sonar educada.

Serán beneficiadas con el honor de ser besadas por mi — contestó Mikado con su aire de grandeza, como si las jóvenes se lo hubieran pedido —. Soy un gentilhombre, y no me gusta hacerme del rogar con las doncellas que solicitan un beso mío.

¡¿Qué? — preguntaron al unísono, con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

¡Oye, — se levantó Kagome al instante de salir de su asombro, levantando un poco la voz —, ni sé quien eres, y tampoco me importa saberlo! Sango — se dirigió a su amiga tratando de conservar la calma —, vámonos ya.

Y la iba a jalar de la mano, pero la exterminadora se había quedado tan absorta y avergonzada porque un extraño la viera con una cara de degenerado, casi como las que pone cierto monje cuando se pasa de mañoso, que no reaccionó a tiempo para retirarse con su amiga, lo que el tal Mikado aprovechó para abrazarla de forma descarada y casi besarla en los labios. La pobre castaña abrió de más sus lindos ojos, asustada como pocas veces. Nadie le había tocado así, ni siquiera a Miroku se lo hubiera consentido… ¿o sí?

Serás la número mil — le dijo el hombre seductoramente, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca —, y después te invito a cenar.

Gracias a Dios, alguien detuvo al aprovechado ese.

Perdone usted joven — dijo Miroku en forma agresiva, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y separándolo bruscamente de Sango, a la cual hizo a un lado para que no estuviera en medio de ellos —, no moleste a las señoritas; y quite las manos de mi mujer, ¿le quedó claro? — su mirada azul lanzaba chispas de irritación.

¿Qué? — el aludido reaccionó sorprendido en cuanto Miroku lo empujó —. ¿Tu mujer? — parpadeó tratando de acomodarse la corbata.

¡Lo que oíste, idiota! — el tono de su voz se hizo retador, y las pupilas se endurecieron más —. ¡Aléjate de ella, o te rompo lo que se llama cara! — y le cerró el puño derecho en un ademán amenazador. Mikado se apartó antes de que se lo repitieran, para retomar la compostura y desarrugarse el traje

Kagome, Inuyasha, e incluso la misma Sango, parpadearon atónitos al ver la atípica reacción del monje, el cual habitualmente no era tan agresivo. El Hanyō se quedó atrás con cara de "¿What?" por un segundo, con la bocota abierta de la incredulidad. El ojiazul le pidió conservar la calma, y ahora resulta que quién perdió toda la prudencia y salió disparado al ver al atrevido ese agarrar a Sango de una forma que sólo él puede hacerlo… fue el mismísimo Miroku. Y Kagome también se había paralizado por la respuesta tan rara del monje. Después sonrió feliz.

Sólo una vez habían visto a Miroku tan impulsivo por Sango, cuando un bagre monstruoso quiso llevársela como amante a cambio de otra doncella, la cual engañó a todos al decir que se había "entregado" al monje para no tener que casarse con ese horrendo ser, que quería por esposa a una joven virgen, casta y pura. Ni que decir del problema causado entre él y la exterminadora por esa mentira. Esa vez Sango ya había pensado en dejarlo y dar por terminado su compromiso, ante la poca seriedad a la palabra dada, lo que el demonio acuático aprovechó para apresarla. Al final se solucionó bien, gracias a que Miroku se preocupó más por su amada castaña que por la otra muchacha, y por supuesto que él no permitiría que un bagre mezquino tocara a su hermosa mujer… ni pensara en abusar de ella.

¡Monje Miroku! — dijo sonriente la de negra cabellera, sin embargo…

Dulce criatura — Mikado fue rápidamente por ella —, tú sí serás la número mil.

¡Abusivo! — gritó la chica en cuanto el sujeto la tomó en sus brazos.

Como Miroku se acercó en ese momento a Sango, para ver si estaba bien, no pudo volver para proteger a Kagome. La pareja parpadeó otra vez, al ver a ese encimoso sobre su amiga… hay gente que no entiende razones por las buenas.

Oye, imbécil — le espetó Inuyasha, y él si fue más agresivo que su amigo, pues levantó a Mikado del suelo sin mucha delicadeza, tomándolo por el cuello _(el verdadero cuello)_ al momento de llegar en un parpadeo junto a ellos —, ella tampoco viene sola… viene conmigo y déjala en paz — y lo lanzó "delicadamente" hacia atrás.

Algunas personas que andaban por ahí, porque por la temporada el centro estaba lleno, se asustaron al ver caer al desafortunado Mikado en un basurero.

Llamen a la policía — dijo alguien con preocupación —, este hombre parece herido.

No es necesario — dijo otra señora que había visto todo… fueron muy discretos —. Ese joven molestaba a las muchachas que están allá — y señaló en dirección del árbol, unos diez metros atrás —… sus novios las defendieron de su acoso.

Los curiosos se retiraron después de que Mikado se levantó y se encaminó presuroso a los sanitarios públicos para tratar de limpiarse. En tanto que…

¡Inuyasha! — Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura —, ¡gracias! — y le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas, de las que le llegan al corazón.

Por… — el de dorados ojos se sonrojó intensamente, aunque trató de disimularlo desviando un poco la mirada de ella —… nada — aunque la abrazó delicadamente por los hombros.

Por su parte Miroku volvió la vista a Sango en cuanto el fastidioso individuo fue lanzado por su amigo, y su gesto se hizo avergonzado ante la absorta mirada de ella.

Perdón, Sango… — le dijo con timidez —, fui poco delicado contigo, ¿no te lastimé?

La joven no le contestó, solamente lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó también, apoyándose delicadamente en su pecho y soltando un suspiro bajo que podían interpretarse como "Le perdono". Él la apretó suavemente de la cintura con cariño.

Lo lamento tanto — le dijo amorosamente, ahora acariciando la curva de su espalda con ternura —, soy un verdadero torpe.

¡Keh! Lo bueno es que lo admites — intervino Inuyasha con su tono habitual. Él y Kagome se habían acercado a sus amigos para ver si todo estaba bien.

Ya cállate, Inuyasha — dijo una sonriente morena —. Vamos a comprar los regalos para ver después el show de patinaje sobre hielo.

Recorrieron las tiendas y compraron varias cosas. Kagome convenció a Miroku discretamente de regalarle a Sango un dije de corazón que ella, Kagome, pagó, tarea que no fue difícil, pues la joven castaña escogía el regalo para su mascotita, poniendo toda su concentración en encontrar uno que fuera adecuado, e Inuyasha abría la bocota, olfateando los postres que ofrecían en la tienda. Para Shippou llevarían un surtido de dulces conmemorativos de la temporada, un chal abrigador para la anciana Kaede, un bonito collar de mascotas para Kirara… hasta una pequeña pulsera de plata con un dije de perrito para Rin.

Oye, Kagome — preguntó un dudoso Inuyasha a la de negra cabellera, en lo que estaban formados esperando entrar al show de patinaje —, ¿por qué le vas a dar esa cosa a la niña que va con Sesshōmaru?

Porque Rin se lo merece — le sonrió ella grandemente —. Dime una cosa, Inuyasha, ¿no te gustaría que Sesshōmaru y tú se llevaran bien, y así regalarle algo también? Estas son fechas especiales, donde debe reinar la paz y el amor, especialmente entre la familia cercana — le puntualizó con amabilidad.

Le regalaría un collar anti pulgas — se burló el Hanyō, imaginando a su gran hermano en su forma real y con un collar rojo al cuello, que contrastaría con su blanco pelaje —, así se evitaría el contagio con la sarna.

Inuyasha… tienes mucha suerte porque nunca se enterara de lo dijiste — intervino Miroku muy sonriente.

Sango también puso la misma expresión de alegría que el monje. Los dos tórtolos iban de la mano, y todos llevaban bolsas con paquetes. Disfrutaron el show de dos horas y regresaron a casa.

Esta vez se fueron en taxi, pues todos los transportes estaban llenos y, con los paquetes… Kagome prefirió no arriesgarlos. Miroku y Sango veían extasiados, una vez más, las luces de colores que adornaban las calles. Hasta Inuyasha abrió un poco la boca… las cosas extrañas de la época de Kagome no dejaban de sorprenderlo. Llegaron a la casa y, al subir las escaleras, contemplaron la hermosa vista del centro iluminado.

¡Ahhh! — exclamaron los cuatro.

Pensar que todo eso y más allá hemos recorrido en el Sengoku — dijo Kagome suspirando, después de darse como medio minuto para apreciar la ornamentación de la temporada.

¿En serio? — preguntaron Sango y Miroku a una vez, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sí — afirmó la morena, para continuar andando —, pero otro día hablaremos de eso.

La cena fue estupenda, e Inuyasha hizo gala de su "buena educación", al comer con "moderación". Kagome hizo gesto de resignación, en tanto que Miroku y Sango sonrieron como tontitos, y les brotó su gotita anime para externar su bochorno. Sota pestañeaba asombrado y el abuelo miraba al de plateados cabellos con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Qué delicia! — masticaba ruidosamente el Hanyō —. ¡Esto está muy sabroso! ¡Es exquisito! —, y le arrancó otro buen pedazo de carne a la pierna de pavo… todo el pavo se lo dejaron a él.

¡Tú siempre tan adulador! — dijo la señora Naomi con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella —. ¡Me da tanto gusto que te agrade mi comida!

Posteriormente se dedicaron a quemar luces de bengala y otros juegos pirotécnicos, y Kagome les enseñó, junto con su hermano, algunos juegos de jardín. Todos se divirtieron jugando a las estatuas y alguna competencia de carreras. Alguien podría decir que Sango no correría bien con el tacón de las botas, pero esquivó ágilmente a Miroku y a Sota al correr… y eso que los dos llevaban tenis. Los jóvenes se tiraron algunas cuantas bolas de nieve. En cuanto se cansaron volvieron a casa para darse los regalos. Kagome le dio a su familia algunos lindos obsequios: un nuevo recetario de cocina para su mamá, muchas hojas del más fino pergamino para el abuelo, un juego de video para Sota, la última versión para PSP, y, para Inuyasha… una gorra nueva, en color negro con rojo y adornos metálicos.

Kagome… — preguntó "agitando" las orejitas —, ¿para qué quiero otra gorra?

Está es más moderna, y te verás más "rocket" — le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, y se la puso tiernamente sobre la cabeza —. ¿Verdad que se ve fantástico? — se dirigió a las otras mujeres presentes.

Te ves muy guapo — afirmó Sango con una sonrisa.

Eres tan apuesto — dijo la mamá de Kagome igual de contenta, acariciándole una mejilla, haciendo que el joven semidemonio se sonrojara intensamente.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, y Sota había prendido la televisión para ver un especial musical navideño. Las notas de las melodías inundaban el ambiente festivo.

Ahora voy yo — habló Miroku en tono amable, y le mostró a Sango el pequeño paquete que sacó de entre sus ropas —. Sango… es para que me perdones por ser tan… problemático — dijo apenado y la miró con mucha ternura, haciéndola enrojecer con su gesto.

Excelencia… — la chica se puso a tartamudear levemente —… yo no… le compré… nada — y agachó el rostro, visiblemente avergonzada por su falta… no merecía una atención especial de parte de alguien tan importante como el monje.

No te preocupes, por favor — él le sonrió, y colocó suavemente la caja en una de sus delicadas manos —. Sólo ábrelo.

Sí, ábrelo ya, Sango — intervino Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

La joven exterminadora encontró el dije de corazón… y le brotó una lágrima.

Excelencia, es muy… bonito — se le fue un leve sollozo.

No llores, por favor, Sango… — dijo el ojiazul un tanto consternado —. Si lloras… me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.

Lo siento, Excelencia — la castaña se limpió las lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos —, no deseo incomodarlo.

Monje Miroku — Kagome intervino una vez más, dedicándole al aludido una mirada a lo "Candy, Candy" —, ¿por qué no le pone el dije a Sango?

Inuyasha tenía cara de fastidio, y se apoyó un poco más en el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba acomodado. "Este par de inútiles y sus cursilerías… me enferman" pensó molesto. Toda la familia de la morena se veía feliz por la bella escena. El monje le colocó el dije delicadamente a la castaña, acercándosele con cuidado.

Piensa que mi corazón te pertenece — le susurró al oído haciéndole cosquillas —, y guárdalo cerca del tuyo.

¡Monje Miroku! — la joven no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus lindos ojos… tal vez no era la primera vez que le decía algo así, pero ahora le pareció más sincero.

¡Sango! — él la abrazó más fuerte y casi le roba un beso en los labios, sin embargo…

La exterminadora le dio un repentino bofetón, levantándose del sofá en un segundo.

¡Me la debía! — le dijo con tono enojado, aún llorando… después le sonrió con ternura —. Excelencia… ¿sabe que es un bruto adorable? Con permiso voy al… — se encaminó fuera de la estancia y, antes de retirarse del todo, le lanzó al asombrado ojiazul una mirada pícara.

Miroku se sobaba el cachete y no salía de su asombro, menos por ese gesto tan poco usual de la muchacha.

Por lo menos le dieron un buen regalo — sonrió Kagome, con una diminuta e imperceptible gota anime en lo alto de su cabeza.

La familia también abrió y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, visiblemente anonadada por la rapidez con la que cambiaron la escena, incluso Inuyasha se quedó de a seis… Sango era bastante veloz cuando se lo proponía. Después la señora Naomi volvió a sonreír.

Bien, Kagome — se dirigió alegremente a su hija —, he creído conveniente que Sota duerma conmigo, para que los muchachos descansen en su cuarto.

Por mí no hay ningún problema — afirmó el chiquillo sonriendo también.

Gracias, mamá — respondió la chica —. Gracias, Sota — abrazó a su hermanito.

Un rato más tarde, antes de dormir y después de dar las buenas noches a la familia, los del Sengoku escuchaban con atención la plática sobre el significado de la Navidad. Se encontraban en el cuarto de Kagome. Las dos muchachas ya tenían puesto un pijama abrigador, aunque muy femenino, y estaban sentadas sobre la cama. Claro que, por lo que ya notamos, cualquier ropa de la morena le quedaba chica a la exterminadora, ajustándole un poco en… ya saben donde. Los chicos también traían un pijama varonil, para no pasar frío, y Miroku se apoyó lo suficientemente cerca de su amada, sentado en el alfombrado piso, para tener ese cuerpazo a su lado, poniendo interés al relato.

Dios envió a su Hijo al mundo para morir por nosotros — explicó la joven de este tiempo —, porque la naturaleza humana se hizo pecadora, por culpa del engaño del maligno Satanás.

¿Era necesario eso? — preguntó Inuyasha en tono de fastidio —. ¿Qué no podía acabar con ese demonio miserable, siendo Dios?

No, porque así no tendría sentido el sacrificio — respondió a la pregunta del Hanyō —. Lo que Dios quiere es que lo adores, lo alabes y lo respetes por y con amor, no a través del miedo por ser Dios — y se dirigió significativamente a la pareja —. Dios hizo un pacto con nosotros por amor… y Él es fiel a sus promesas.

El monje se avergonzó un poco… entendió la indirecta tan directa.

Y… ¿Dios no se enoja? — preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

Antes de dejarse llevar por la ira — le contestó Kagome con seriedad —, Dios analiza tú corazón y lo que realmente deseas. Antes de la furia o la venganza está el perdón. No quiere decir que no te enojes, pero no te dejes dominar por ello — le puntualizó.

Entiendo — dijo la exterminadora, mostrándose apenada también.

¡Keh! ¿Qué clase de Dios es ese? — preguntó Inuyasha una vez más, con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz, pues esas acciones distaban mucho del concepto que el tenía de un dios.

Es Dios de Amor y de Justicia — respondió la joven morena sin exaltarse, conservando la seriedad —. Por justicia todos merecemos morir, pues somos pecadores natos por obra de Satanás, pero por amor vivimos; y por ello vino Jesús, para morir por nosotros y, a través de su sacrificio, Dios nos perdonó y admitió de nuevo como sus hijos — y sonrió una vez más —. Únicamente con reconocer lo que Él hizo por nosotros, y aceptarlo como Salvador nuestro, ya tienes ganado mucho.

¡Aaahhh! — dijeron Sango y Miroku, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Kagome les dio otros detalles más. Después… sólo se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, meditando en lo que escucharon. Kagome fue la que habló nuevamente.

La fiesta de esta noche fue una linda fiesta — dijo mirando a sus amigos una vez más, dedicándoles una de sus sonrisas más bellas y sinceras —. Una fiesta diferente para mí, porque la compartí con ustedes.

También para nosotros fue muy linda — dijo Sango sonriéndole del mismo modo —, y no la conocíamos.

Porque en nuestra época aún no ha llegado esta doctrina nueva — intervino Miroku tomando suavemente la mano de su amada —. Pero es muy bella… así que cumpliré mi pacto contigo — la miró profundamente, haciéndola sonrojar una vez más.

¡Keh! — les interrumpió Inuyasha con fastidio, tomando levemente a su amigo por el hombro —. Miroku, no hagas falsas promesas que por ahora no podrás cumplir — y lo miró con semblante serio —. Sólo compórtate de mejor manera.

¡Ajum! — bostezó Kagome levantando los brazos, saldando la discusión —. Creo que han sido muchas cosas por hoy… mañana regresaremos al Sengoku. Hay que dormir.

Si, tienes razón — Inuyasha se levantó del suelo —. Vámonos ya, torpe — le dijo "cordialmente" a su amigo el monje.

Buenas noches, señorita Kagome, buenas noches… — dijo Miroku con amabilidad, y se levantaba sin haberle soltado la mano de la mujer de su adoración, cuando…

Sango lo jaló hacia ella y le plantó un besote en los labios, abrazándolo de forma apasionada. Kagome e Inuyasha parpadearon de asombro, abriendo la boca. Y el monje se quedó lelo un instante, para después abrazarla también con pasión, levantándola un poco, respondiendo el beso; pero… se emocionó de más agarrando un poco más abajo de la cintura y…

Buenas noches, Excelencia — la exterminadora lo miró enojada, teniendo la mano en la mejilla de él, y se apartó de su lado —. Espero le haya gustado mi regalo para usted — esta vez le sonrió con ternura y picardía —. Nada más no se acostumbre… mientras que no nos casemos.

Fue muy… — el ojiazul ya se sobaba el cachete y la miraba asombrado —… bonito — agregó con tono soñador, y le sonrió de igual manera —. Gracias por eso… ¡Auch! — prefirió dejarse la marca… así le dolía menos —. Te espero en el cuarto, Inuyasha — se dirigió a su amigo Hanyō —. Sango… que tengas dulces sueños, y nos vemos mañana — se marchó en seguida de verla con amor, y ella le lanzó un beso al aire. En cuanto salió del cuarto…

Kagome… Inuyasha… se pueden despedir también — la castaña se dirigió con seriedad a sus amigos, y se acostó en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza —. Por mí no se detengan.

Ambos aludidos se miraron y enrojecieron visiblemente, desviando la mirada por un momento ante la situación… embarazosa. La joven morena pensó que, después de todo, la pareja formada por sus conflictivos amigos se deleitarían con un matrimonio feliz. No le cabía duda de que, el día en que eso se consumara, el monje Miroku sería el hombre más dichoso del mundo pues, a pesar de ser algo cohibida, cuando Sango se decidía… había demostrado ser muy lanzada, porque los dos se aman intensamente aunque la exterminadora no quiera admitirlo abiertamente. En cambio ella… Kagome podía ser más expresiva en ciertos aspectos, al ser una joven moderna, pero, a la hora de la hora se detenía, porque Inuyasha no se había decidido del todo, al pensar aún en Kikyō. Tal vez ante él le convenía ser reservada, y esperarlo a que diera el primer paso, o… a ver que les deparaba el "futuro" en el "pasado".

Eee… — tartamudeó Kagome sin mirar directamente al joven Hanyō —. Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Si… — le respondió Inuyasha de la misma manera, bastante cohibido para mirarla — Buenas noches, Kagome.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando…

¡Mierda! — regresó sobre sus pasos, la abrazó un momento apretándola contra sí, y le besó con un poco de ternura cerca de los labios, al tiempo que le susurraba —. Feliz Navidad, Kagome — y la miró con mucho cariño, reflejado en sus dorados ojos.

¡Feliz Navidad, Inuyasha! — ella correspondió el abrazo y le dio también un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios —. La pase muy bien hoy, especialmente a tu lado — se separaron para que el muchacho se retirara —. Que descanses — le dijo con ternura y cerró lentamente la puerta en cuanto él salió.

Al siguiente día regresaron al Sengoku.

Ninguno olvidaría esa fecha especial y esa bella doctrina, el motivo por el cual se celebra la Navidad. Y, aunque no la conocerían en su época, se la enseñarían a sus descendientes. De verdad fue una fiesta diferente.

_Nota de la autora: Espero haya sido de su agrado, y recordemos verdaderamente el motivo original de la Navidad; aunque realmente Jesús no nació en diciembre y se haya adaptado por otras cuestiones, lo importante es conocer la razón por la que nació como hombre y vivió entre nosotros, para cumplir la ley y librarnos del castigo. Sayonara y nos leemos en mis fics._


End file.
